Perdido sin tu Amor
by Lily de Wakabayashi
Summary: ¿Fantasma o no? La vida era perfecta para Genzo Wakabayashi, todo marchaba bien para él, hasta que un accidente lo cambió todo... Genzo x Lily.
1. Capítulo primero

Perdido sin tu Amor.

**Perdido sin tu Amor.**

**Capítulo primero.**

El joven rubio se acerca con rapidez hacia la portería rival, burlando con precisión a todos los oponentes. Pronto se encuentra cara a cara con el portero... El muchacho dispara, pero el balón es detenido por el arquero con una habilidad asombrosa.

Bien hecho, Wakabayashi.- dice el entrenador.- Buena atrapada.

Cada vez me cuesta más trabajo anotarte.- comenta el joven rubio, llamado Hermann Kaltz.

Eso es porque no estás poniéndole todo tu empeño.- responde el arquero, el cual responde al nombre de Genzo Wakabayashi.- Si tan solo te esforzaras un poco más...

Sí, quizás.- admite Kaltz.

Varios jugadores más intentan anotarle a Genzo Wakabayashi, pero ninguno lo consigue. El portero es excepcionalmente bueno, los años incansables de entrenamiento duro están dando su fruto. Todos los presentes saben que Genzo Wakabayashi se la ha pasado toda su vida entrenándose para convertirse en el mejor arquero del mundo. Nadie le conoce una familia, un padre, una madre, vamos, el único nexo familiar que se le conoce es Touya, su hermano mayor quien es un empresario exitoso en la ciudad de Hamburgo. ¿Y sobre mujeres? Ni una sola. A Genzo nunca en su vida se le ha conocido una pareja. Wakabayashi vive única y exclusivamente para el fútbol soccer...

El entrenamiento concluye. Los jugadores se dirigen sin tardanza a los vestidores.

¿Qué tienen planeado hacer hoy?.- pregunta Kaltz a sus compañeros.

Saldré con Ingrid.- respondió Margus, otro jugador.- Hoy cumplimos diez meses de novios...

¿Cuándo es la boda?.- se burló Heffner.

No dentro de los próximos diez años.- replicó Margus.- No estoy listo para casarme.

Eso dices ahorita, espérate a que Ingrid empiece a fastidiar con que no la quieres.- dijo Ballack, uno de los delanteros del equipo.

¿Así como te lo hizo Vivian?.- se burló Heffner.

Cállate.

De verdad que me dan pena.- intervino Genzo en esos momentos.- Y lástima. Su futuro queda a merced de una mujer...

Desgraciadamente no podemos decirte nada, ya que tienes razón y además tú eres el único que no tiene una mujer presionándolo...

Claro que no.- replicó Genzo.- No soy tan idiota como para dejar que una chica me aparte de mi objetivo.

¿Y no te sientes triste y solo en ocasiones?.- preguntó Ballack.

Para nada.- negó Genzo.- Mi vida es el sóccer y estoy feliz con eso. No tengo tiempo, ni cabeza, para andar pensando en otras cosas. Mucho menos si se trata de mujeres...

Los demás se miraron y se encogieron de hombros. Genzo había decidido mantenerse soltero hasta la muerte y a todos les sorprendía su fuerza de voluntad, ya que ninguna chica, por más guapa o bien dotada que estuviera conseguía arrancarle ni un suspiro al SGGK. Incluso, durante mucho tiempo se corrió el rumor de que Genzo Wakabayashi bateaba del otro lado, que se le hacía agua la canoa... Ustedes saben, que le gustaban los hombres... Por supuesto, esos rumores también eran falsos. El que Genzo no tuviera ninguna mujer no significaba forzosamente que le gustaban los de su mismo bando.

Pero a Genzo no le importaba lo que los demás pensaran. Lo único que él quería era ganarse el título del mejor portero del mundo. Por supuesto, iba paso a paso y su primer objetivo era llevarse el título como el mejor portero de Europa. Y estaba a punto de lograrlo... Su récord en la última Bundesliga había sido casi perfecto, aun cuando su equipo, el Hamburgo, nunca logró coronarse como el campeón y tuvieron que conformarse con el subcampeonato.

Ya te venceré la próxima vez, Schneider.- murmuró Genzo, mientras encendía su automóvil para irse a casa.

Su departamento de soltero era agradable. A Genzo nunca le gustó el desorden y, aunque era evidente que nunca había estado ahí una mujer por más de dos días seguidos, el lugar era acogedor. Genzo entró y vio, como todos los días, el montón de fotografías, trofeos y recortes de periódico que se encontraban sobre una mesa, sin arreglar. Él tenía la idea de algún día ponerles algo de orden, pero siempre estaba tan ocupado que lo dejaba para después... Sonó el teléfono y Genzo se apresuró a contestarlo.

¿Hola?.- dijo.

Hola, Wakabayashi.- se trataba de Taro Misaki, uno de sus mejores amigos y compañeros de Selección.- ¿Cómo estás?

De maravilla.- Genzo se dejó caer en un sillón y encendió la televisión.- ¿Qué tal tú?

Igual que siempre.- dijo Taro.- Acabo de llegar a Hamburgo.

No me dijiste que ibas a venir...

Porque no lo tenía planeado. Apenas hoy me avisaron que tendría que venir...

¿Te avisaron? ¿A quién vienes a ver?.- preguntó Genzo, suspicaz.

A alguien importante.- Taro se puso algo nervioso.

Uhm.- gruñó Genzo.- Déjame adivinar: una chica...

Algo así.- admitió Taro.

Ya lo sabía.- bufó Genzo.- Eres otro de los tontos ingenuos que han caído ante los embrujos de una mujer...

Hablas como si ella fuese una bruja.- gruñó Taro.- Y nada que ver. Es preciosa, la verdad.

¿Quién es?.- quiso saber Genzo.

Ya la conoces.- respondió Taro.

¿Es la misma de la última vez?

La misma. La conoces.- repitió Taro.- Y te agradaba.

Sí, es verdad.- coincidió Genzo.- Y es buena chica para ti.

En fin... He estado hablando con ella y ambos llegamos a la conclusión de que te hace falta una novia.- dijo Taro.

¿UNA QUÉ?.- Genzo gritó.- ¡No hablarás en serio! ¿Desde cuando decidieron tu novia y tú que tienen el poder para decidir en mi vida?

Muy en serio que hablo.- replicó Taro.- Y no es que queramos controlar tu vida. Es solo que pensamos que te sentirías menos solo si encontraras a alguien. Y hemos encontrado a la candidata perfecta.

Ni se te ocurra.- negó Genzo.- No aceptaré una cita a ciegas...

Vamos, no seas así.- pidió Taro.- La chica acaba de llegar a Hamburgo y no conoce a nadie. Y es en verdad linda, te agradará.

Ya dije que no.- negó Genzo.

Vamos, solo una noche.- pidió Taro.- Además, mi novia y yo estaremos contigo. No estarás solo con ella, estaremos los cuatro juntos y eso será menos personal. Solo por esta vez, te lo pido como amigo. Solo quiero que la conozcas y que nos ayudes a que la chica no se sienta tan sola...

De acuerdo.- aceptó Genzo, enfurruñado.- Pero solo por una noche. ¡Y solo lo hago porque eres mi amigo! Me vas a deber una muy grande...

Lo tendré en mente.- rió Taro.- Mañana por la noche, a las siete.

Mañana tengo entrenamiento vespertino.- observó Genzo.

No importa, vente cuando salgas.- replicó Taro.

Bien. ¿A dónde llevo llegar?

Taro le dio la dirección y le explicó cómo llegar.

Ahí vive mi novia.- le dijo.

No sabía que tu novia viviese en Hamburgo... .- comentó Genzo.

Yo tampoco. Hasta hoy me enteré.- replicó Taro.- Te esperamos mañana, sin ningún pretexto.

Genzo colgó el teléfono, exasperado. Lo último que quería era tener una cita a ciegas con la amiga de la novia de Misaki...

A la mañana siguiente, Genzo se levantó muy temprano a correr por la ciudad, como siempre lo hacía. Y pensó un poco en la cita a ciegas que tendría esa noche. ¿Cómo sería la chica? Taro dijo que era linda, pero quizás solo lo dijo para tratar de convencerlo. Quizás la chica sería la clásica boba que solo se reiría de sus chistes estúpidos y le haría miles de preguntas para halagarlo... cuando Genzo regresó a su departamento, se dio una larga ducha, más para quitarse el enojo que para quitarse el sudor, ya que de todas maneras más tarde tendría entrenamiento. Al salir del baño, Genzo se dio cuenta de que el teléfono estaba sonando.

¿Hola?.- contestó.

Hola, hermano.- era Touya Wakabayashi, su hermano mayor.- ¿Qué haces?

Acabándome de bañar y preparándome para el entrenamiento.- respondió Genzo.- ¿Qué se te ofrece?

Quería saber qué planes tienes hoy por la noche.- dijo Touya.- Hotaru y yo daremos una fiesta para festejar mi ascenso...

¡Vaya! ¡Felicidades!.- exclamó Genzo.- Te lo tienes bien merecido. Lástima que hoy no podré estar contigo para festejar tu momento de gloria...

¿Y eso?

Tengo una cita a ciegas.- gruñó Genzo.- Un favor que me pidió Misaki...

¡No me digas!.- exclamó Touya.- ¡Vaya, ya era hora de que alguien te presentara una chica!

Cállate, que solo lo hago como un favor.- gruñó Genzo.- Así que perdóname, pero no podré ir...

Está bien, no te preocupes.- rió Touya.- No me molestará siempre y cuando vayas a conocer a una chica.

Genzo colgó, enfurruñado. Sin embargo, su mal humor no impidió que en el entrenamiento se esforzara con todo, incluso en el de la tarde, para el cual ya la mitad de los jugadores practicaban con la mitad de las energías.

Wakabayashi siempre entrena con todo.- le comentó el entrenador a su asistente.

Cuando el entrenamiento concluyó, Genzo tenía tantas energías que quería seguir practicando los tiros libres. Kaltz aceptó en quedarse a practicar con él y ambos se enfrascaron tanto en eso que el resto de la tarde se les fue.

Wakabayashi.- llamó el entrenador.- Kaltz. Ya es suficiente. También necesitan descansar. Además, debo hablar contigo, Wakabayashi.

Sí, señor.- respondió Genzo.

Gracias, señor.- resopló Kaltz.- Ya me estaba quedando sin aliento...

Después de secarse el sudor, Genzo siguió al entrenador a su oficina. El hombre tomó asiento y le pidió a Genzo que hiciera lo mismo.

Genzo, recibí hoy una carta de la FIFA.- dijo el entrenador.- Me han comunicado que han decidido darte el título del mejor portero de Europa.

Genzo momentáneamente se quedó sin palabras.

¿De verdad?.- Genzo casi gritó cuando se recuperó del asombro.

Claro que lo es.- sonrió el entrenador.- Felicidades.

Genzo estaba tan eufórico que no le importó que se le hubiese hecho tremendamente tarde. Se bañó rápidamente en los vestidores y se preparó para la cita a ciegas con la amiga de la novia de Misaki. Mientras se dirigía a la dirección que Taro le había dado, Genzo le llamó a su amigo por teléfono.

¿En dónde estás?.- preguntó Taro.

Perdona, se me hizo tarde.- se disculpó Genzo.

No te preocupes, tu cita canceló.- suspiró Taro.- Lo siento.

Para lo que me importa.- replicó Genzo.- ¡Acaban de informarme que me darán el título del mejor portero de Europa!

¿En serio? ¡Fabuloso! ¡Felicidades!.- exclamó Taro.- Ven de todos modos. Festejaremos en grande...

Claro.- asintió Genzo.- Me lo merezco...

Pero de pronto Genzo ya no pudo hablar. Un camión había invadido el carril contrario y se dirigía veloz hacia él...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La agente de bienes raíces comenzaba a exasperarse. La chica no se decidía por ninguno de los apartamentos que habían visto hasta esos momentos. La joven siempre encontraba algún defecto en todos: el lugar era demasiado oscuro, el baño goteaba, las puertas rechinaban, los muebles estaban sucios... ¡Ah! Porque aparte de todo, la chica quería un lugar amueblado...

No sé, no me convence el lugar.- dijo la muchacha.- Me parece que las demás casas están demasiado cerca...

¿Qué es exactamente lo que busca, señorita Del Valle?.- preguntó la agente de bienes raíces.- Si me lo dijera, podría encontrarle algo que se acople a sus necesidades...

Es que no sé exactamente qué es lo que busco.- replicó la joven.- Lo sabré cuando lo vea.

Ya veo... .- la agente de bienes raíces suspiró.

La chica salió a la calle. Ya había visto al menos diez departamentos y ninguno le había gustado ni remotamente. Pero ella no se desesperaba. Lily Del Valle tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para encontrar el lugar adecuado... El viento comenzó a soplar. En el edificio de departamentos que se encontraba en la acera de enfrente, un anuncio de "SE RENTA DEPARTAMENTO" se despegó del tablero de anuncios y voló, atravesó la calle y se pegó a la falda larga de algodón de Lily. La chica se lo quitó y lo arrojó al viento.

Señorita Del Valle.- dijo la agente de bienes raíces.- Me avisaron de otro departamento. Podríamos ir a verlo.

Supongo.- Lily se encogió de hombros.

El papel que Lily se quitó volvió a pegarse a su cuerpo, esta vez sobre la blusa de tirantes. Lily volvió a quitárselo y lo tiró.

Vamos entonces.- dijo la agente.- Éste le va a encantar, estoy segura...

Claro.- aceptó Lily.

La agente de bienes raíces se alejó para llamar por teléfono. El papel de "SE RENTA DEPARTAMENTO" volvió a insistir y se pegó nuevamente a Lily, esta vez en su cara. La chica se arrancó el papel, fastidiada ya, y se sorprendió mucho al leer lo que decía.

Interesante.- murmuró Lily.

Ella vio que el departamento en renta se encontraba en el edificio de enfrente. El lugar aparentaba ser agradable y el edificio en sí era atractivo. Lily sonrió. Quizás ahí estaba lo que ella buscaba...

**Notas:**

Bueno, pues ahora voy con mi fic número cuarenta y tantos (¡La otra vez me di cuenta de que he escrito más de cuarenta fics! OO Ahora sé por qué todo el mundo me odia...). Esta vez, me basaré en la trama de la película "Just like Heaven" (que aquí en México se llamó: "Como si fuera cierto"), con Resse Whiterspoon. La película, dicho sea de paso, me encantó y me sentí identificada con la trama y la protagonista. No sé si alguien la vio, pero si no, se las recomiendo. Al final del fic daré un breve resumen de la trama.

Je, aunque no lo crean, pensé mucho para escoger a los protagonistas. Hice un repaso sobre las posibles parejas, pensé en Jun y Yayoi, Tsubasa y Sanae, Hyuga y Maki, Matsuyama y Yoshiko y Taro y alguien más. Sin embargo, y después de un laaaargo proceso de descalificación, me di cuenta de que el personaje que más quedaba para esta historia era Genzo... Y obviamente, ya sabrán a quien le iba a poner de pareja...

Cuélguenme, mátenme, amenácenme de muerte. Creo que ya me lo merezco XD.

Por cierto, este fic va dedicado con mucho cariño a Tutanilla

6

Lily de Wakabayashi. 


	2. Capítulo segundo

**Capítulo segundo.**

Lily atravesó la calle para mirar el departamento que rentaban en el edificio de enfrente. La agente de bienes raíces, quien continuaba hablando por teléfono, miró a la chica con espanto.

Luego te llamo.- dijo la mujer, y colgó su celular.- ¡Señorita Del Valle!

La agente atravesó corriendo la calle. Lily ya había entrado en el edificio.

¿Qué sucede, señorita Del Valle?.- preguntó la agente de bienes raíces, quien estaba muy cerca de una crisis de espanto.

Quiero investigar sobre este anuncio.- respondió Lily, entregándole el anuncio de "SE RENTA DEPARTAMENTO" a la mujer.

¡Ay, no!.- dijo la mujer.- No creo que esto sea lo adecuado para usted... Conozco este departamento, tiene tres meses queriéndose rentar pero nadie lo ha tomado y mire que es excelente... Por algo ha de ser...

Quizás porque ese departamento está esperándome a mí.- replicó Lily, mirando a la mujer con una firme determinación.

La agente suspiró y marcó el número de teléfono que venía en el papel. Lily husmeó un poco en el edificio. La planta baja estaba totalmente ocupada por la cochera y cada departamento tenía un espacio reservado. El lugar era agradable y limpio y se sentía un ambiente de prosperidad...

Ya sé por qué no se ha rentado.- dijo la agente de bienes raíces, cuando colgó el teléfono.- El contrato se hace mes por mes, no por año.

¿Y eso?.- Lily se sorprendió.

No lo sé, la persona que me contestó no me lo quiso aclarar.- la agente se encogió de hombros.- Una tragedia familiar o algo así...

Ya veo.

¿Está interesada en ver el departamento? Para pedir la llave.- preguntó la mujer.

Si no estuviera interesada, no estaría aquí.- replicó Lily.

La agente de bienes raíces se dirigió al departamento 1 y le pidió la llave a la persona que le abrió. Después, la mujer condujo a Lily por las escaleras hasta el último piso, para ver el departamento 10.

Tienen elevador.- dijo la mujer, jadeando.- Pero en estos momentos le están dando mantenimiento.

Por mí no hay problema.- Lily se veía de lo más fresca.

Llegaron al fin al departamento 10 y la agente abrió la puerta. Lily se sorprendió muchísimo, el lugar era realmente agradable. Estaba amueblado con muy buen gusto, aunque la decoración en sí dejaba algo que desear, pero eso a Lily no le importaba: ella era decoradora de interiores y podría darle al sitio su toque personal. Lily y la agente recorrieron la sala, la cocina, el baño, el dormitorio, el sitio era realmente acogedor.

Creo que este departamento le pertenecía a un hombre.- comentó la agente de bienes raíces.

Eso se nota.- replicó Lily, al ver un montón de revistas de sóccer (y dos que tres de Playboy) amontonadas en una mesa.

Al fondo del departamento había una pequeña puerta. Lily la abrió, curiosa, y se topó con una escalera de caracol. La subió y de pronto se encontró en la azotea del edificio, desde donde se podía apreciar una vista hermosísima de la ciudad de Hamburgo.

¡Wow!.- la agente de bienes raíces se había quedado sin aliento.- Es hermoso...

Sí, lo es.- suspiró Lily, feliz. Las azoteas siempre habían sido su punto débil, a ella le encantaban.

Y me parece increíble que tenga su propio acceso.- comentó la agente.

Decidido, me quedo con este departamento.- dijo Lily.

Señorita Del Valle, no creo que sea prudente.- comentó la agente.- Como le dije, el contrato es mes por mes, en algún momento el verdadero dueño regresará y...

No me importa.- Lily se encogió de hombros.- Si el verdadero dueño regresa, me voy y ya.

Como usted guste... .- suspiró la agente.

La mujer hizo el trámite correspondiente, Lily firmó el contrato y ese mismo día ya se encontraba instalada en su nuevo departamento. La chica no llevaba muchas pertenencias, solo su ropa, sus objetos personales, sus libros, _Cridhe_ (su violín Stradivarius, su única propiedad valiosa, regalo de su tía Julieta quien sabía su pasión por el violín), y _Yue_, su perro labrador color chocolate. Esa misma noche, Lily le llamó a su tía para informarle que había encontrado un lugar.

Me da gusto, querida.- dijo Julieta Del Valle.- ¿Ya buscaste trabajo?

Aun no.- negó Lily.- Primero me ocupé en buscar hogar, luego me encargo del trabajo.

Ya, pero han pasado tres meses desde que llegaste a Hamburgo.- suspiró Julieta.- Me preocupas, ¿sabes?

Ya, no te estreses.- replicó Lily.- Aun tengo suficiente dinero en el banco. Ganaba muy bien en México, ¿lo olvidaste?

Está bien, ya no te digo nada.- dijo Julieta, con otro suspiro.- Es solo que me preocupa que estés sola... Me hubiese gustado que te quedaras conmigo un tiempo más...

Gracias, July, pero no podía seguir ahí, sentía que estaba haciendo mal tercio contigo y con Lasse... .- musitó Lily.

Sabes que a Lasse nunca le ha molestado tu presencia, corazón.- respondió Julieta.- No lo pongas de pretexto...

Será lo mejor para todos.- replicó Lily.- Tengo que continuar con mi vida...

En eso tienes razón...

Y además, no estaré sola. _Cridhe_ estará conmigo.- Lily rió.- Y _Yue_ también.

Claro. De cualquier manera, si necesitas algo... Llámame.- dijo Julieta.

Gracias, July, lo haré.- Lily colgó el teléfono.

Lily suspiró. Su tía siempre se preocupaba demasiado por ella... Julieta Del Valle siempre había estado muy al pendiente de su sobrina favorita, Lily, aunque la relación entre ambas parecía más bien la de dos hermanas que la de tía y sobrina. Y no era de sorprenderse, considerando que Julieta solo era dos años mayor que Lily... Lily había llegado a Alemania a vivir con Julieta, quien trabajaba como profesora de Historia de la Música en la Universidad de Hamburgo, pero Lily se sentía mal porque Julieta constantemente recibía la visita de Lasse Nordenström, profesor de violín en la misma Universidad y actual pareja de su tía. Eso, y el hecho de que necesitaba un poco de soledad, habían obligado a Lily a buscar un nuevo hogar...

Lily encendió la televisión y sintonizó un canal de películas, después fue a la cocina a prepararse un sándwich y a servirle a _Yue_ un poco de alimento en su plato. Por supuesto, a Lily le dio un poco de sed y regresó a la cocina por un vaso de jugo. Sacó el envase del líquido del refrigerador, se sirvió un poco de jugo y cuando cerró la puerta, se dio la vuelta y... Se topó cara a cara con un hombre alto y musculoso, que usaba una gorra roja en la cabeza...

Lily gritó.

Y Genzo también lo hizo...

¿Qué hace usted aquí?.- gritaron Lily y Genzo al unísono.

Genzo estaba atónito. Frente a él se encontraba una chica de largo cabello castaño oscuro y ojos negros, vestida con un conjunto deportivo azul claro. Lily estaba asustada. Frente a ella se encontraba un muchacho de cabello negro y ojos oscuros, quien estaba vestido como para una cita (exceptuando por la gorra roja), con pantalones vaqueros y una camisa negra de manga larga.

¡Éste es mi departamento!.- dijeron Lily y Genzo, al unísono.- ¿Cómo es que entró?

¿Qué? No. Éste es mi departamento.- replicó Genzo.

¿Es su departamento?.- inquirió Lily.- Ay, no, nos han tomado el pelo...

¿Qué dice? ¡Claro que no!.- exclamó Genzo, enojado.

¿Qué rayos estaba pasando? Genzo no lo entendía. ¿Por qué había una chica a mitad de su cocina? ¿Y sirviéndose jugo? Es más, ¿desde cuándo tenía él jugo de manzana en el refrigerador? Quizás la muchacha era una acosadora... O lo más seguro, una ladrona... Pero no, la chica no tenía cara de nada de eso... De hecho, Genzo pensó que la muchacha era muy bella y que tenía una mirada fascinante...

Quizás nos rentaron el departamento a los dos.- gruñó Lily.- Pretextando eso del contrato por mes... ¡Vaya manera de estafarnos!

¿Qué? No.- negó Genzo.- Este departamento es mío. Yo lo compré, no puede estar en renta...

Pues yo firmé un contrato hace un par de horas.- replicó Lily.- Para que me renten este departamento por un mes...

Debe ser un error.- gruñó Genzo.- O una trampa. Llamaré a la policía...

Genzo se dio la vuelta y salió de la cocina. Lily, aterrada, lo siguió.

¡No, espera!.- gritó Lily, pero cuando salió al pasillo, no había nadie... Ni ahí, ni en la sala, ni en el dormitorio...

Únicamente se encontraba _Yue_, quien no dejaba de ladrar como desesperado...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Esmeralda La Salle, una linda psicóloga mexicana de cabello negro y rizado y ojos color verde esmeralda, estaba preocupada por su amiga. Ésta había cambiado mucho en el último año, después del trágico suceso que la obligó a irse de México. Esmeralda se había puesto muy feliz cuando su amiga le dijo que se iría a Hamburgo a vivir, pero ahora estaba preocupada. En vez de liberarse, Lily parecía enclaustrarse aun más...

Hola, Esme.- saludó Lily, sentándose frente a Esmeralda en la mesa que ella ocupaba en el café.

Hola, Li-chan.- sonrió Esmeralda.- ¿Cómo estás?

Loca.- bufó Lily.- Creo que ya me volví loca...

¿Por qué?.- Esmeralda se sorprendió.

Porque vi a un hombre.- bufó Lily.

¿Viste a un hombre?.- Esmeralda aplaudió.- ¡Qué maravilla! ¡Ya era hora! Pensé que serías una eterna solitaria, después de que me cancelaste la cita que te hice...

No seas mensa.- interrumpió Lily.- Vi a alguien que no existe. Vi a un fantasma pues, para que me entiendas...

¿Un fantasma?.- Esmeralda estaba sorprendida.- ¿Y eso? ¿Quién era?

Yo que sé.- gruñó Lily.- Nomás de buenas a primeras ese tipo se apareció en mi departamento. Me dio un susto de los buenos...

Ay, no.- murmuró Esmeralda, triste.- Ya te volviste loca...

Es lo que te estoy diciendo.- Lily miró a su amiga con cara de "hello con tu hello".

Te hace falta salir más, conocer a otras personas.- dijo Esmeralda.- No puedes permanecer encerrada por siempre...

¿Y por qué no? ¿Qué daño me hace?

¿Qué daño te hace? ¡Pues ya empiezas a tener visiones!

Touché...

Lily ordenó un café. Esmeralda removió con una cucharilla lo que quedaba de su té.

Tú eres psicóloga.- dijo Lily.- Ayúdame.

Ya te lo dije: debes salir más, conocer a otras personas.- contestó Esmeralda.- No has llevado un duelo saludable y eso te está afectando...

¿Y cómo se supone que debo de llevar un duelo saludable?.- suspiró Lily, poniéndose triste.- Nunca me haré a la idea...

Li-chan, la vida continua.- Esmeralda le sonrió a su amiga.- Y tú también debes hacerlo... Y sobre lo de tu "fantasma", repítete a ti misma que solo es un producto de tu mente retorcida...

Quizás tengas razón... .- murmuró Lily.- Cambiemos el tema. ¿Cómo está tu novio?

Bien.- sonrió Esmeralda.- Está feliz de estar aquí.

¿Cuánto tiempo lleva aquí?

Tres meses.

¡Vaya! Sí que tiene vacaciones.- Lily rió.

Esa noche, al regresar a su departamento, Lily decidió intentar poner en práctica lo que Esmeralda le recomendó, en el caso de que su "fantasma" apareciera... Sin embargo, Lily cenó y se bañó en paz, y ella pensó que el "fantasma" se había marchado. La chica entró a su dormitorio y miró con curiosidad la pila de revistas de fútbol que había sobre la mesa.

Vaya que le gustaba el sóccer al inquilino anterior.- musitó Lily, tomando una revista del montón.

¡Deja eso ahí!.- gritó Genzo, detrás de ella.

Lily se asustó tanto que dejó caer la revista al suelo y se dio la vuelta. Frente a ella estaba el mismo hombre de la noche anterior, mirándola enojado.

¿Qué haces tú aquí, otra vez?.- preguntó Genzo, enojado.

Lo mismo te iba a preguntar... .- susurró Lily.

Ya te lo dije: Tú no vives aquí... .- comentó Genzo, cruzándose de brazos.

Y tú no eres real.- replicó Lily.- Tú eres solo un producto de mi imaginación...

¿A veces te sientes confundida?.- Genzo cambió el tono de su voz por uno más suave, como si se hubiese dado cuenta de que hablaba con alguna enferma mental.

Sí... .- respondió Lily.

¿Perdida? ¿Cómo que no encuentras tu lugar?

Más o menos...

Quizás por eso tengas en tu mente la idea de que vives aquí... .- murmuró Genzo.

Lily no sabía quién estaba más loco, si ella o él, aunque al final de cuentas la loca de remate debía ser ella por estar viendo a alguien que no estaba ahí...

Tú no vives aquí.- repitió Genzo.- Éste es mi departamento.

Tú no eres real.- repitió Lily.- Solo eres el producto de mi imaginación...

¡Por supuesto que soy real!.- Genzo se indignó.- ¡Y vivo aquí! Mira, ahí en la mesa de noche verás mi foto y...

Genzo se interrumpió. En la mesa de noche no había ninguna foto... De hecho, no había ninguna fotografía en todo el departamento...

¿Qué hiciste con mis fotografías?.- Genzo se puso muy serio.

¿Cuáles?.- se sorprendió Lily.- No había ninguna cuando yo me mudé...

Esto ya fue suficiente.- dijo Genzo, terminantemente.- Ahora sí llamaré a la policía y al hospital psiquiátrico.

Genzo salió con paso firme de la habitación. Pero apenas acababa de cruzar la puerta cuando desapareció, como si se hubiese desvanecido en el aire...

Lily estaba atónita. Ahora sí estaba firmemente convencida de que estaba perdiendo la cordura...

**Notas:**

Lily Del Valle, Esmeralda La Salle y Julieta Del Valle son personajes creados por Lily de Wakabayashi.

Lasse Nordenström es un personaje creado por Samael Bene Elohim.

Los personajes de Captain Tsubasa son creados y pertenecen a Yoichi Takahashi y Shueisha ®.


	3. Capítulo tercero

**Capítulo tercero.**

Lily llamó a la agente de bienes raíces. Quería saber qué rayos era lo que estaba ocurriendo.

¿Qué ocurre, señorita Del Valle':- preguntó la agente de bienes raíces.

Solo quería saber: ¿Murió alguien en este departamento?.- inquirió Lily.- ¿Falleció aquí el inquilino anterior?

No que yo sepa.- contestó la mujer, contrariada.- Ya le dije que la persona que habló conmigo no quiso ahondar mucho en ese tema, pero dudo que el inquilino anterior haya muerto ahí. Si gusta, puedo volver a llamar a la persona que me dio el contrato para indagar un poco más.

Se lo agradecería mucho.- contestó Lily.- Muchas gracias.

Bueno, ahora Lily solo debía determinar una cosa: ¿se estaba volviendo loca o no? Todo parecía indicar que ella estaba viendo a un fantasma. "¿Pero qué no los fantasma son personajes horribles con trapos viejos que arrastran cadenas?", se preguntó Lily. "Y este fantasma que veo... No por nada pero vaya que es muy apuesto...". Mientras obtenía respuesta de la agente de bienes raíces, Lily decidió ir a comprar algunos cuantos libros sobre seres de ultratumba. En el directorio aparecían tres tiendas en la ciudad de Hamburgo y Lily escogió la que le quedaba más cerca. Al entrar, comenzó a husmear un poco por ahí pero no sabía con exactitud qué estaba buscando.

¿Buscas algo en específico?.- preguntó un joven serio y con acento francés.

Busco libros sobre espíritus y fantasmas.- respondió Lily.- Pero no sé por dónde empezar a buscar...

No te preocupes.- el joven sonrió de una manera extraña, al tiempo que le entregaba a Lily un montón de libros que sacaba del estante.- Te servirá éste. Y este. Y estos dos...

¿Tú crees en los fantasma?.- le preguntó Lily al joven.

Claro que creo en ellos.- respondió el muchacho, sin pizca de broma.- Pero yo no los llamo "fantasmas". Son espíritus perdidos que se quedaron en nuestro mundo porque tienen algún asunto pendiente...

¿Y qué hago si yo veo a un fantasma?.- se animó a preguntar Lily.- ¿Qué significa eso?

Significa que ese espíritu que tú ves tiene algún asunto pendiente aquí en la tierra y quiere que tú lo ayudes a cumplir su última labor.- explicó el joven.- Así de simple. Trata de ponerte en contacto con él y pregúntale qué es lo que quiere.

Lily compró casi todos los libros. Al salir de la tienda, casi choca accidentalmente con un hombre joven, moreno y de ojos grises, muy apuesto, quien lo reconoció al instante.

¡Lily!.- gritó Lasse Nordenström, sorprendido.- ¿Cómo estás?

¡Ah! Bien.- Lily casi deja caer los libros al suelo.

¿Qué haces?

Eh, solo comprando libros... .- Lily intentó ocultar el nombre de los libros a Lasse.- ¿Y tú?

Solo paseaba.- sonrió Lasse.- Julieta me dijo que encontraste un lugar donde vivir.

Sí, es encantador.- respondió Lily.- Fíjate que tiene hasta su propio fantasma...

¿Cómo dices?.- Lasse se sorprendió.

Nada, solo bromeaba.- Lily soltó una risilla.- Luego que me encargue de eliminar ciertos invitados indeseados, los invitaré a ti y a July.

¿Invitados indeseados?.- inquirió Lasse.- ¿Tienes una plaga o algo así?

Se podría decir... .- murmuró Lily.- O quizás me estoy volviendo loca...

¿Cómo?

Nada, no me hagas caso.- Lily soltó una risa nerviosa.- Ya me voy, tengo mucho qué hacer. Cuídate, Lasse, me saludas a July.

Claro...

Lily le dio a Lasse un rápido beso en la mejilla a manera de despedida y salió corriendo con su montón de libros en los brazos. Lasse la miró irse con cierta preocupación. Cuando Lily llegó al departamento, el teléfono sonó. Era Esmeralda.

¿Cómo estás?.- saludó ella.- ¿Cómo sigues? ¿Dejaste de ver a tu hombre misterioso?

No.- confesó Lily.- Volvió a hacerme una visita anoche...

¿En serio?

Sí. ¿Sabes? Cada vez estoy más convencida de que es un fantasma. Creo que algo le pasó al inquilino anterior y quizás su espíritu esté pululando por el que fue su departamento.- dijo Lily.

Eh... Li-chan, de verdad, creo que has perdido el juicio... .- musitó Esmeralda.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puede un fantasma estar invadiendo mi apartamento?.- replicó Lily.

Quizás... .- dudó Esmeralda.- Mira, sé que lo que te pasó el año pasado fue muy duro para ti... Creo que esas alucinaciones que ves son producto de tu duelo mal llevado...

Como sea.- cortó Lily.- Mientras descubro si este muchacho al que veo es producto de mi duelo o un fantasma que busca algo de mí, intentaré ponerme en contacto con él.

Si necesitas que alguien te lleve al psiquiátrico.- dijo Esmeralda.- Llámame.

Gracias, qué linda.- musitó Lily.

¿Para que estamos las amigas?.- rió Esmeralda.

Lily colgó y se dispuso a leer todos los libros que había comprado. La mayoría hablaban más bien sobre misticismo, planos astrales y niveles de energía. Lily estaba comenzando a arrepentirse de haberlos comprado... El teléfono sonó.

¿Hola?.- contestó Lily.

Señorita Del Valle.- era la agente de bienes raíces.- Hablé con la persona que me dio el contrato. Su hermano es el dueño del departamento que alquiló. Aparentemente, el dueño sufrió un accidente cuando iba en su automóvil. Por ese motivo el departamento solo se alquila mes con mes...

¿El dueño murió?.- quiso saber Lily.

El joven no quiso darme detalles de eso.- respondió la agente de bienes raíces.- ¿Pasa algo malo, señorita Del Valle?

No, todo está bien.- contestó Lily.- Gracias.

Lily colgó. Si el duelo del departamento había sufrido un accidente, quizás ella sí estaba viendo a su fantasma... Quizás el joven había muerto y no se había dado cuenta de eso... El libro que Lily leía en esos momentos decía precisamente esto: muchas veces, los espíritus no se daban cuenta de que habían perdido sus cuerpos físicos (o sea, no sabían que estaban muertos) y por eso no podían marcharse de este mundo...

Lily intentó de todo lo que decían los libros para ponerse en contacto con su "fantasma". Hizo de todo, menos usar una ouija. Pero el muchacho no aparecía. De pronto, Lily vio el montón de trofeos sin arreglar sobre una mesa y tuvo una idea...

¡Deja eso!.- gritó Genzo, de repente, al ver que Lily había tomado uno de sus trofeos y dejaba marcadas sus huellas digitales en él.

Regresaste.- sonrió Lily.

¿Por qué estás otra vez aquí?.- le preguntó Genzo, enojado.

Porque yo vivo aquí.- respondió Lily, tranquila.- Y tú vivías aquí, pero ya no...

¡Sigo viviendo aquí!.- gritó Genzo.- ¡Éste es mi departamento!

No, fue tu departamento.- corrigió Lily.- Pero ya no. Ahora es mío. Tú sufriste un accidente y ya no estás aquí...

¡Deja de decir esas cosas!.- Genzo comenzaba a enfurecerse.- Soy real, vivo aquí. ¡No me he muerto!

¿En serio?.- replicó Lily.- ¿Cómo te llamas, entonces? Porque supongo que tienes un nombre...

Eh... .- Genzo titubeó.- Me llamo...

¿Ves?.- señaló Lily.- Ya no recuerdas ni tu nombre...

Genzo.- contestó Genzo.- Me llamo Genzo.

Tuviste que pensarlo mucho.- replicó Lily.

¿Y eso qué? Ya recordé cómo me llamo.

¿Y tu apellido?

No necesitas saberlo.- dijo Genzo, poniendo cara de: ¿Cómo rayos me apellido?

Como sea.- suspiró Lily.- ¿Te has dado cuenta de que tú solo existes en el tiempo que hablas conmigo?

Eso no es verdad.- replicó Genzo.- Tengo una vida propia, no creas que solo me la paso aquí contigo...

¿Oh, en serio?.- se burló Lily.- ¿Y qué haces cuando no estás aquí?

Pues... .- Genzo se puso pálido.- Muchas cosas... Hago muchas cosas... Que ahora no recuerdo...

Claro que no.- negó Lily.- No recuerdas porque no haces nada fuera de aquí... Date cuenta: eres un fantasma.

¡No lo soy!.- gritó Genzo exasperado.- Y el hecho de que no recuerde quién soy o a qué me dedico no significa que estoy muerto. Llamaré a la policía. Ya me harté de ti.

Genzo intentó tomar el teléfono, pero su mano lo atravesó completamente... Él volteó a ver a Lily, quien le regresó la misma mirada de sorpresa que él le lanzó.

¿Qué le hiciste al teléfono?.- preguntó Genzo, muy serio.

No le hice nada.- negó Lily.

Genzo caminó hasta la habitación. _Yue_ comenzó a ladrarle con furia cuando pasó junto a él y Lily recordó lo que todos decían acerca de que los animales podían sentir los espíritus... Entonces, si _Yue_ sentía la presencia de Genzo, significaba que verdaderamente él estaba ahí y que no era un producto de la mente retorcida de Lily... Ella siguió a Genzo al dormitorio, exasperada. ¿Cómo iba a ayudarlo si ni siquiera quería aceptar que estaba muerto? Lily encontró a Genzo parado a media habitación, observando el lugar con tristeza.

¿Qué pasó con todas mis cosas?.- le preguntó Genzo a Lily, muy triste.- No encuentro los recortes de periódico que tenía... Ni mis fotos...

No lo sé.- contestó Lily, suavemente.- Te aseguro que cuando yo llegué no había ya nada de eso aquí...

Me niego a creerlo.- Genzo caminaba de un lado a otro como león enjaulado.- ¡No soy un fantasma!

Genzo se interrumpió a media frase, al ver la expresión que puso Lily. Él se miró el cuerpo y se dio cuenta de que, literalmente, estaba atravesando una mesa... O sea, Genzo vio que la mitad de su cuerpo sobresalía de una mesa.

Ah, claro.- dijo Lily, con sarcasmo.- Y los seres humanos de carne y hueso podemos atravesar los objetos...

Soy un fantasma.- susurró Genzo.- Soy un fantasma...

Te lo dije.- bufó Lily.- ¿Ahora querrás ser tan amable de decirme qué es lo que te hace falta para que dejes este mundo y me dejes a mí sola y en paz?

¡NO ESTOY MUERTO!.- gritó Genzo.- ¡Quizás sea un fantasma, pero no estoy muerto! ¡Y no me voy a ir de aquí! ¡Éste es mi departamento!

Como quieras.- suspiró Lily.- Me obligarás a hacer esto de la manera difícil.

¿Ah, sí?.- la retó Genzo.- Quiero ver que me saques de aquí. A ver cómo lo logras.

Lily aceptó el reto. Lo primero que hizo, fue llamar a un exorcista. El sacerdote, al más puro estilo de las películas, hizo una serie de conjuros en la sala. Genzo miraba, aburrido, la escena, sentado cómodamente a un lado de Lily, en el sillón. Después, Lily llamó a un grupo de budistas quienes se pusieron a entonar cánticos, mientras Genzo y Lily los miraban desde el comedor. Después, Lily hizo venir a un experto del Feng Shui, quien aconsejó tirar todos los muebles y reamueblar con artefactos hechos con bejuco. Lily lo despidió al instante. Las siguientes fueron un grupo de mujeres asiáticas que recorrieron el lugar con inciensos y velas aromáticas; las mujeres salieron corriendo cuando Genzo, harto, les apagó las velas de un soplo.

Deja de asustar a mis exorcistas.- bufó Lily, enojada.

Todos son una farsa.- replicó Genzo.- Ninguno se ha acercado siquiera a donde me encuentro.

Lily reconoció que eso era cierto. Todos hacían miles de procedimientos exóticos para "expulsar a los espíritus" y nunca ninguno de sus "exorcistas" se había acercado a Genzo. Los últimos en ir al departamento fue un grupo de cuatro hombres que iban vestidos con trajes de cuerpo completo y cajas de metal. Los jóvenes se hacían llamar "los Auténticos Cazafantasmas" (¬¬). Los hombres se dedicaron a buscar con un "detector de fantasmas" por toda la casa y al final el aparato comenzó a pitar cuando se acercó a una lamparita.

Hemos capturado al espíritu.- dijo uno de los muchachos, tomando la lámpara.- No volverá a molestarla.

Lily lo miró con cara de "hello con tu hello". Genzo estaba detrás de ella, jugando con _Yue,_ quien se había acostumbrado a su presencia.

¿Ya te cansaste?.- inquirió Genzo, cuando los "cazafantasmas" se marcharon.

Aun no.- replicó Lily.- Aun me queda un as bajo la manga.

La chica se puso su abrigo. Genzo decidió seguirla.

¿A dónde vas?.- le preguntó.

Sígueme y lo descubrirás.- respondió Lily.

Lily y Genzo llegaron a la librería en donde ella había adquirido todos los volúmenes sobre espíritus. Ya ahí, la chica pidió hablar con el joven que la había atendido la otra vez.

Jean, te buscan.- dijo la chica que atendió a Lily al muchacho de acento francés.

¡Ah! Eres tú.- sonrió Jean a Lily.- Y veo que trajiste a alguien contigo.

¿Puede verme?.- inquirió Genzo, sorprendido y esperanzado.

¿Puedes verlo?.- preguntó Lily, igual de sorprendida.

No.- negó Jean.- No puedo verlo. Pero puedo sentir su presencia. Tengo esa cualidad, ¿sabes?

Bien.- Lily suspiró, aliviada.- Algo es algo. ¿Puedes decirle a este sujeto que él está muerto y que su departamento me pertenece ahora?

¡No estoy muerto!.- refunfuñó Genzo.- Y es mi departamento.

Espera, ¿tu espíritu se niega a dejar el departamento?.- Jean se puso serio.

Sí. Por eso estoy aquí, quiero que me ayudes a convencerlo de que debe irse de ahí.- Lily refunfuñó.

Lo siento, no puedo hacer eso.- negó Jean.

¿Por qué no?.- inquirieron Lily y Genzo, al unísono, aunque Jean solo pudo escuchar a Lily, obviamente.

Porque no puedes obligar a un espíritu a abandonar el sitio que le pertenece.- contestó Jean.- Además, él tiene razón: no está muerto.

¡Ja!.- gritó Genzo, en una exclamación triunfal.- ¡Te lo dije!

¿Qué cosa?.- exclamó Lily.- ¿Cómo es que no está muerto? ¿Entonces por qué veo su espíritu?

No lo sé.- Jean se encogió de hombros.- Pero te puedo asegurar que, quienquiera que sea este sujeto que está contigo, no está muerto. No sé en dónde esté su cuerpo, ni por qué su espíritu no está en él, pero no esta muerto. Nunca había sentido una presencia más viva que la de él.

Te lo dije.- Genzo sonrió, satisfecho, cruzándose de brazos.- No estoy muerto.

En cambio tú.- Jean se dirigió a Lily.- Deberías de deshacerte de esa aura negra que te envuelve.

¿Qué cosa?.- Lily palideció.

Mira, sé que lo que te ocurrió fue terrible.- Jean suavizó el tono de su voz.- Pero tienes que superarlo. Eso ya quedó en el pasado...

¡Ja! Muy seguramente, te abandonó tu novio.- se burló Genzo, con mucho sarcasmo.- Por ser una mujer terca y engreída.

¡Cállate!.- los ojos de Lily se llenaron de lágrimas.- ¡No hables de lo que no sabes!

Lily salió corriendo de la tienda, bañada en lágrimas. Genzo se quedó atónito.

Oye.- le habló Jean a Genzo, mirándolo sin verlo.- No sé quién seas, pero sí te digo que deberías tener un poco más de respeto por los muertos.

Genzo se sintió mal. Se dio cuenta de que había metido la pata con Lily, sin siquiera saber lo que le pasaba. Él regresó al departamento y encontró a Lily en la azotea, mirando hacia el infinito. El largo cabello de ella ondeaba con el viento y sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas... Genzo sintió una inesperada ternura y compasión hacia ella.

Lo lamento.- dijo Genzo.- Creo que hablé de más...

Déjame en paz.- murmuró Lily, sin mirarlo siquiera.

Genzo suspiró. ¿Qué pasaría después?

**Notas:**

No sé mucho acerca de los procedimientos para exorcizar espíritus, así que disculpen que haya sido tan escueta en eso.

Jean Lacoste es un personaje inventado por Lily de Wakabayashi. Mi personaje de relleno en los fics XD.


	4. Capítulo cuarto

**Capítulo cuarto.**

Lily tardó tanto en bajar de la azotea que Genzo subió a buscarla, algo preocupado.

¿Te piensas quedar a vivir aquí?.- preguntó Genzo.

¿Te importa?.- murmuró Lily.

Me conviene.- dijo Genzo.- Así me dejarías el apartamento para mí solo.

¿Por qué eres tan terco?.- inquirió Lily, enojada.- ¿Por qué no te vas y me dejas en paz?

Bien, mínimo ya volviste a ser tú.- Genzo sonrió.

Lily bajó de nuevo al departamento. Genzo la siguió. Cuando _Yue_ los vio venir, se puso a ladrarle a ambos, feliz.

Fabuloso, hasta mi perro te quiere.- gruñó Lily.

Oye, soy encantador.- respondió Genzo.

Encantadores mi calz... .- murmuró Lily, en español.

Oh, vamos.- Genzo no había entendido ni pío.- Quizás me extralimité hace un rato contigo y lo siento. De verdad.

Está bien.- Lily comenzó a ponerse su abrigo.

¿Vas a salir?

No te importa.

Lily tomó sus llaves y salió del departamento. Genzo decidió seguirla, ya que la chica aun mostraba señales de encontrarse triste. Lily caminó con rapidez aparentemente sin rumbo fijo. Genzo iba detrás de ella, como si se tratase de su sombra.

Ya deja de seguirme.- pidió Lily, fastidiada.- Vete a asustar a alguien más o a arrastrar cadenas en alguna parte.

Lo haría pero, ¿has notado que tú eres la única que puede verme?.- replicó Genzo, siguiéndole el paso.

Para mi desgracia.- bufó Lily.- ¡Cómo me gustaría no tener que verte!

Lily entró a un bar, el cual estaba repleto de hombres solteros en busca de una presa. Genzo se dio cuenta de las perversas intenciones de cada uno al ver a Lily.

Éste no es un buen lugar para ti.- le dijo Genzo a Lily.

Piérdete.- replicó Lily, ordenando un whisky doble al barman.

¿Whisky? ¿Y doble? Te emborracharás al instante.- comentó Genzo.

¿Y a ti que te importa?

Por si no lo has notado.- Genzo señaló a los hombres que acechaban a Lily como lobos a la espera de atrapar a caperucita.- Éste lugar está lleno de hombres que estarán encantados de aprovecharse de ti en cuanto se den cuenta de que estás ebria.

Insisto: ¿te importa?.- Lily estaba a punto de tomarse el trago.

Genzo movió la cabeza de un lado a otro y, después de pensarlo un rato, se metió dentro de Lily para controlar sus movimientos. Los demás parroquianos miraron cómo la linda chica de largo cabello castaño comenzaba a comportarse de manera extraña. La chica parecía estar bajo una especie de posesión demoníaca. Lily intentaba tomarse el trago y Genzo se lo impedía. Todos comenzaron a observar a Lily, preocupados. Esmeralda entró en esos momentos al bar.

¡Hola, Li-chan!.- saludó la chica.

Hola.- refunfuñó Lily.- ¡Ya salte de mí!

¿Qué dices?.- se sorprendió Esmeralda.

Nada.- negó Lily.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Quedé de verme con unos amigos.- Esmeralda observó que Lily hacía unos movimientos de lo más extraños.- ¿Qué haces?

Nada.- Lily intentó sonreír.- ¡Ya deja de ponerme en ridículo!

¿Qué cosa?

Pero Lily ni pudo responder porque salió del bar como impulsada por una fuerza sobrehumana... Esmeralda la miró con sorpresa y algo de espanto. En ese momento, el celular de la chica sonó.

¿Hola?.- contestó Esmeralda.

¡Ah, hola mi amor!.- contestó un joven por el otro teléfono.- ¿Cómo estas? Oye, solo quería decirte que llegaré un poco tarde... Quiero pasar al hospital a ver cómo sigue...

Ya veo.- murmuró Esmeralda.- ¿Ha presentado mejoría?

No realmente.- contestó el muchacho.- Ni mejora, ni empeora...

Ya veo.- suspiró Esmeralda.

¿Pasa algo malo?.- inquirió el joven.

Ay, Taro, es que creo que mi amiga se está volviendo loca... .- musitó Esmeralda.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Una vez afuera, Genzo condujo a Lily de regreso hasta el edificio en donde vivían y después salió de su cuerpo.

¡Eres un aprovechado!.- gritó Lily, furiosa.

No creas que esto fue placentero para mí.- musitó Genzo, sacudiéndose cual perro.

¡Me dejaste en ridículo frente a todos!.- gritó Lily.

Tú sola te hubieses metido en ridículos más grandes.- replicó Genzo.

No necesito que me cuides.- gruñó Lily, entrando al edificio.

Ni quién te esté cuidando.- bufó Genzo, yendo tras ella.

Entonces déjame en paz.

Deja de hacer idioteces.

¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?.- Lily dejó de subir las escaleras y encaró a Genzo.

Quiero que me ayudes.- pidió él.

¿A qué?

A saber quién soy. Necesito descubrir quién soy y qué pasó conmigo...

No.

¿Por qué no me quieres ayudar?

Porque no.

Lily llegó al departamento y encendió la televisión, sintonizando la película de "Legalmente rubia" y poniendo el volumen en un nivel alto.

¿Crees que con eso me vas a poder ignorar?.- dijo Genzo, con sarcasmo.

Lo voy a intentar.- replicó Lily.

Genzo comenzó a cantar entonces la canción de los elefantes, ésa canción infantil que dice: "Un elefante se columpiaba sobre la tela de una araña, como sabían que resistía fueron a llamar a otro elefante. Dos elefantes se columpiaban... ". Lily subió el volumen hasta el nivel máximo. Genzo cantó más fuerte...

Y así comenzó el duelo. Lily se esforzaba por ignorar a su molesto huésped y Genzo se esforzaba por hacerse notar. Le silbaba a _Yue _ para que éste se pusiera a ladrar y a brincar como loco. Cuando Lily se acostaba a dormir, Genzo se sentaba en el borde de la cama y se mecía de atrás hacia adelante para que la cama no dejara de moverse. El colmo fue cuando una vez que Lily salió de bañarse, ella limpió el espejo empañado y vio a Genzo en el reflejo. Lily gritó.

Me gusta el aroma del shampoo que usas.- comentó él.

¡Pervertido!.- gritó Lily, asustada y avergonzada, arrojándole a Genzo cuantos objetos encontraba al alcance de su mano. Genzo los evadía todos, divertido.- ¡Depravado!

Ya, no te enojes.- rió él.- En verdad que tu shampoo huele muy rico...

¿Qué quieres de mí?.- preguntó Lily, sosteniendo la toalla que le cubría el cuerpo.

Ya te lo dije: ayúdame a saber quién soy.- pidió él.- Y te dejaré en paz. Vamos, no te cuesta nada ayudarme... Y te estaré agradecido eternamente...

¿Y me dejarás en paz?.- preguntó Lily.

Sí.- asintió Genzo.

Lily suspiró. No le quedaba de otra.

Te ayudaré.- dijo ella, al fin, refunfuñando.- Pero desaparécete mientras me visto.

¿Es obligatorio?.- preguntó Genzo, sonriendo con picardía.

Como respuesta, Genzo se ganó que un tarro de crema le pasara volando por la cabeza.

Ya, ya, era broma.- Genzo levantó las manos para detener la furia de Lily.- Espero afuera...

Un rato después, Lily salió con un lindo vestido de flores azules, sandalias de tacón bajo que se anudaban en los tobillos con cintas y el largo cabello suelto sobre su espalda y recién cepillado.

Qué cambio.- comentó Genzo, con una mirada de admiración.- Te ves muy linda.

Deja de lado la adulación.- Lily se puso algo colorada.- Ya te dije que te iba a ayudar. ¿Por dónde comenzamos?

Quizás deberíamos preguntarles a los otros inquilinos.- comentó Genzo.- Alguno debe conocerme.

Sí, tienes razón.- asintió Lily.

Lily y Genzo comenzaron a investigar sobre la identidad de éste. Lily empezó con el departamento 1, pero ahí nadie se acordaba de Genzo.

Sé que alguien vivió ahí, porque a mí me dejaron la llave para que se rentara el departamento.- le dijo a Lily la persona que le abrió la puerta.- Pero sinceramente, no me acuerdo de ella...

Es un hombre el que vivía ahí.- corrigió Lily.

¿De verdad?.- el hombre se sorprendió.- No sabía.

Bonito comienzo.- gruñó Genzo.

Y en los siguientes departamentos la cosa no estuvo mejor.

¡Ah! ¿Vivía alguien ahí?.- preguntó la chica del departamento 2.

Creo que se trataba de un viejo solitario.- comentó el ejecutivo del departamento 3.- Nunca convivía con los demás.

¿No era una señora que tenía muchos gatos?.- preguntó la mujer que abrió en el departamento 4.

Y así, sucesivamente. Nadie, absolutamente nadie, se acordaba de Genzo. Éste estaba algo deprimido.

He de haber sido un antipático.- murmuró él.

O un adicto al trabajo.- sugirió Lily.- Vamos, no te desanimes, todavía nos falta el departamento 9.

En dicho apartamento, les abrió la puerta un joven apuesto, rubio, de ojos verdes.

Hola.- el joven esbozó una sonrisa de galán conquistador al ver a Lily.- Soy Hans.

Buenas tardes.- sonrió Lily.- Soy Lily y vivo en el departamento 10 y ando investigando sobre el inquilino anterior a mí y...

¿Vives en el departamento 10?.- el muchacho sonrió con más seguridad aun.- ¿Cómo es que no había visto a una lindura como tú aquí?

Eh... .- Lily se turbó un poco.- ¿No sabes entonces qué pasó con el huésped anterior del departamento 10?

Creo que era un hombre joven.- respondió Hans.- Alguien famoso, creo, a juzgar por el montón de chicas que venían a hostigarlo... Pero ya no hablemos de él. Mejor háblame de ti...

Le gustas.- le dijo Genzo a Lily, repentinamente.

¿Qué cosa?.- la pregunta era para Genzo, no para Hans.

Le gustas.- reafirmó Genzo, muy serio.- Y mucho.

¿Cómo sabes eso?.- murmuró Lily, poniéndose nerviosa.

¿Perdón?.- Hans, evidentemente, no entendió.

Se nota.- bufó Genzo.- Su actitud de cazador es muy obvia.

¿Habla la experiencia?.- se burló Lily.

¿Disculpa?.- insistió Hans.

Nada.- sonrió Lily.- Ya me voy. Muchas gracias por tu ayuda...

¿No quieres pasar a tomar algo?.- sugirió Hans.- Hace calor...

No, muchas gracias, ya debo retirarme.- Lily se marchó, seguida por Genzo.

Hans miró a Lily irse con cierta lujuria. Genzo le lanzó una mirada poco amigable a Hans antes de irse. Lily llegó hasta la puerta de su apartamento y se quedó mirando la puerta, ofuscada.

¿Qué ocurre?.- inquirió Genzo.

Olvidé la llave adentro.- musitó Lily.

No te preocupes.- dijo él.- Hay una copia escondida en la maceta de la esquina.

Lily rebuscó en el sitio indicado y encontró la llave.

Vaya que es de utilidad tener al fantasma del fastidioso inquilino anterior cerca de mí.- sonrió Lily.- Me avisa de los pretendientes indeseados y me dice en donde encontrar llaves de repuesto.

Te lo dije.- sonrió Genzo.- Soy muy útil.

Ya, que no se te suba a la cabeza.- Lily abrió la puerta y dejó pasar a Genzo, aunque éste no necesitaba que le abrieran la puerta para entrar.- ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

No lo sé.- suspiró Genzo, apesadumbrado.- Si tan solo tuviera una idea mínima de quién soy...

Ya encontraremos algo... .- lo animó Lily.- Ten fe.

Lily buscó un refresco de botella no retornable.

Te invitaría un refresco, pero creo que no podrías tomarlo.- le dijo Lily a Genzo.- Demonios, olvidé comprar un destapador.

Debo de tener alguno por ahí.- dijo Genzo.

Y ahora me consigues un destapador.- sonrió Lily.

Lily rebuscó entre los cajones y encontró algo que no esperaba...

Gen, mira esto.- dijo la chica, tomando un papel que encontró.

No me llames "Gen".- gruñó Genzo.

Como sea.- Lily lo ignoró.- Mira esto, es un recibo.

¿De qué?.- Genzo miró el papel.

De un par de guantes y un balón de fútbol sóccer.- leyó Lily.- Es de una tienda de artículos deportivos. Podríamos ir ahí y preguntar a ver si te conocen.

Buena idea.- Genzo pareció recuperar el ánimo.

Bien, Gen, vamos para allá.- dijo Lily.

Deja de llamarme Gen.- Genzo refunfuñó.

Deja de invadir mi apartamento.- replicó Lily.

Ambos se miraron por unos momentos. Y después sonrieron...

**Notas:**

"Legalmente rubia" ("Legally blonde") es una película en donde aparece Reese Whiterspoon, jaja, quería escoger otra película en donde apareciera ella.


	5. Capítulo quinto

**Capítulo quinto.**

Lily y Genzo salieron rumbo a la dirección que venía impresa en el recibo que Lily encontró.

Quizás te gusta el sóccer.- sugirió Lily.- A juzgar por las cosas que compraste.

¿Y recuerdas lo que dijo Hans acerca de que había muchas chicas acosándome?.- acotó Genzo.- Quizás soy algún jugador famoso...

Uhm... .- bufó Lily.- Muy seguramente eras un patán presumido de primera...

¿Tengo cara de serlo?

¿Te digo la verdad o quieres que te mienta?

Lily y Genzo llegaron a la dirección señalada. Se trataba, justamente, de una tienda de artículos deportivos. Lily entró, seguida por Genzo. La chica se dirigió al empleado del mostrador y le explicó el motivo de su visita.

Bueno, la verdad es que no podría precisar bien quién compró esto.- negó el empleado.- Porque no acostumbramos a hacer las notas de venta con nombre a menos que la persona nos lo pida y pues ésta no tiene un nombre impreso. No tengo idea de quién pudo comprar estos artículos...

¿No ha venido algún jugador famoso a la tienda en los últimos meses?.- inquirió Lily.

Pues... La verdad es que aquí vienen muchos jugadores del equipo de Hamburgo.- respondió el empleado.- Pero tienen mucho tiempo de no venir por estos rumbos.

Las palabras del empleado encendieron en la memoria de Genzo una alarma.

Recordé algo.- murmuró él.

¡Ah!.- exclamó Lily.- Muchas gracias, señor.

Lily y Genzo salieron de la tienda de deportes.

¿Qué recordaste?.- le preguntó ella a él.

Cuando el empleado dijo algo sobre el equipo de Hamburgo, una alarma se encendió en mi mente.- explicó Genzo.- Eso me dice algo, pero no termina de encajar bien todo...

Uhm. Quizás eras un jugador de ese equipo.- comentó Lily.

Lily y Genzo caminaban por la acera cuando una mujer gritó. Ambos voltearon hacia el sitio de donde provenía el grito. Una señora, parada a pocos metros de ellos, miraba y señalaba hacia un edificio, al tiempo que gritaba como histérica.

¡Mi bebé!.- gritaba.

Un bebé de un año y medio jugaba peligrosamente en el barandal de un balcón ubicado en el tercer piso. La gente comenzaba a agruparse alrededor de la señora.

¡Solo lo dejé solo por un par de minutos!.- la señora lloraba.- ¡Por favor, ayúdenlo!

¡Que alguien llame a los bomberos!.- gritó alguien.

¡Que alguien llame una ambulancia!.- gritó otra persona.

Ay, Dios.- murmuró Lily, mirando con susto la escena.

De repente, el barandal cedió... Y el niño perdió el equilibrio... Genzo no lo pensó dos veces. En una actuación rápida, Genzo entró en el cuerpo de Lily e hizo que ésta saltara ágilmente y atrapara al niño en una atajada perfecta.

¡Aaaahhh!.- exclamaron todos.

Lily sostuvo entre sus brazos al pequeñín, quien reía como si la experiencia le hubiese resultado de lo más divertida. Todos los presentes aplaudieron y la irresponsable madre del niño lloró, agradecida con Lily por haber salvado a su hijo.

Nunca le podré pagar lo suficiente.- murmuró la señora, feliz.

En ves de pagarme a mí, podría pasar más tiempo con su hijo y cuidarlo como se debe.- gruñó Lily, en español.

Para ese entonces, Genzo ya había salido del cuerpo de Lily (este abusivo ¬¬) y sonreía, satisfecho.

¿Qué rayos fue eso?.- le preguntó Lily a Genzo cuando la cosa se calmó.- No me está gustando que entres tan seguido a mi cuerpo.

Ya recordé quién soy.- sonrió Genzo.

¿Cómo dices?.- Lily se sorprendió.

Que ya recordé quién soy.- repitió Genzo, feliz.- Y sé a lo que me dedico: Soy portero del equipo de Hamburgo.

¿Estás seguro?

¿Cómo crees que pude atrapar a ese niño tan fácilmente?

Ey, la que atrapó a ese niño fui yo.- replicó Lily.- Usaste mi cuerpo.

Y tú mis habilidades.- replicó Genzo.

(Jaja, esta conversación puede darse a mal interpretaciones XD).

Entonces debemos ir al equipo de Hamburgo.- dijo Lily.- Ahí deben saber quién eres y lo que pasó contigo.

Vamos, pero ya.- dijo Genzo.- No puedo esperar más.

Lily y Genzo llegaron al campamento del equipo de Hamburgo. Ahí, la chica le preguntó a uno de los guardias de seguridad la manera de investigar acerca de los jugadores del equipo.

¿Es reportera?.- preguntó el guardia de seguridad.

Eh... Sí.- mintió Lily.

Tendrá que darme algunos datos para poder darle un pase de entrada y... .- comenzó a decirle el guardia a Lily.

Mientras tanto, Genzo vio a sus compañeros entrenar. Y todo le cayó de golpe... Ahí estaba Kaltz, su viejo amigo y compañero... Y Margus... Y Heffner... Y entonces Genzo comenzó a recordar...

_-FLASH BACK-_

_Genzo corría alrededor de la cancha mientras Kaltz tomaba un descanso. _

_Te cansas demasiado rápido, amigo.- se burló Genzo._

_Ya sabes que nunca aguantaré tu ritmo.- Kaltz resoplaba. _

_De pronto, una suave música de violín comenzó a escucharse y Genzo, sorprendido, se acercó al sitio de donde provenía. Él no pudo encontrar al intérprete de tan bella música ni tampoco descubrir qué estaba haciendo en ese lugar y a esas horas tocando el violín, pero Genzo se sintió cautivado por esa bella melodía... Tanto, que el tiempo que él le había dado a Kaltz para que descansara terminó y Genzo no se dio cuenta._

_¿Wakabayashi-san?.- inquirió Kaltz, sorprendido.- ¿Qué te pasa?_

_Nada.- Genzo pareció despertar de un largo sueño.- Regresemos a entrenar._

_Ya sabía que ibas a decirme eso.- bufó Kaltz._

_Genzo rió. Y Kaltz también lo hizo..._

_-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-_

Genzo recordaba todo… En ese campamento estaba su vida...

¿Gen?.- habló Lily, suavemente.- Me dieron ya un pase para poder observar el entrenamiento del equipo. Veré si puedo preguntarle a alguno de los jugadores sobre ti.

Me llamo Genzo Wakabayashi.- dijo Genzo, como respuesta.

¿Qué cosa?.- Lily no entendió.

Me llamo Genzo Wakabayashi.- repitió Genzo.- Y soy el portero titular del equipo de Hamburgo... O al menos lo era...

Veremos qué es lo que pasó contigo.- dijo Lily, suavemente.

Pregúntale al muchacho rubio.- Genzo señaló a Kaltz.- Se llama Hermann Kaltz.

De acuerdo.- asintió Lily.- Aunque me hará falta una grabadora o al menos una libreta y una pluma...

La chica, fingiéndose reportera, se acercó a Kaltz y se presentó.

Mi nombres es Julieta Del Valle.- mintió Lily.- Y quisiera preguntar sobre Genzo Wakabayashi.

¿Cómo?.- el rostro de Kaltz se ensombreció.

Quiero saber qué pasó con Genzo Wakabayashi.- repitió Lily.- Tengo entendido que era el portero titular de este equipo.

Todos saben lo que pasó hace tres meses con Wakabayashi-san.- la voz de Kaltz se endureció.- ¿Quién es usted? No es reportera, ¿verdad?

¡Ah!.- Lily se puso nerviosa.

Mejor dile la verdad.- dijo Genzo.- Dile quien eres.

Mi nombre es Lily, no Julieta.- confesó Lily a Kaltz.- Y quisiera saber qué pasó con él.

¿Qué es usted de él, señorita?.- Kaltz no cambiaba el tono de su voz.

Dile que eres mi novia.- recomendó Genzo.

¿Qué cosa?.- exclamó Lily.

¿Qué?.- inquirió Kaltz.

Soy la novia de Genzo.- mintió Lily, nerviosa y algo avergonzada.- Nos conocimos en México y yo quedé de alcanzarlo en Alemania, pero no he podido localizarlo...

¡Ah!.- la expresión de Kaltz cambió de enojo a tristeza.- ¿Usted es su novia?

Sí.- Lily se puso colorada.

Wakabayashi-san nunca me dijo que tuviese una novia... ¿Sabe? Creo que es mejor que hable con el entrenador.- musitó el alemán.

Lily se dirigió con el entrenador. Ella repitió la misma mentira sobre que era la novia de Genzo. Éste ya no decía nada, su mente era un torbellino de recuerdos...

Creo que lo mejor será que busque al doctor Stein.- murmuró el entrenador, después de escuchar la historia de Lily.- Él está en el Hospital General de Hamburgo. El doctor Stein le dirá todo lo que necesita saber...

Ya veo.- asintió Lily, algo preocupada.- Muchas gracias.

Lily y Genzo se retiraron. Él estaba muy callado y ella muy pensativa.

Nadie quiere decirme lo que pasó contigo.- comentó Lily.- Esto me da mala espina.

Sí.- asintió Genzo.

Kaltz y Margus observaron a Lily marcharse. Ambos la miraban con tristeza.

Es una verdadera lástima.- comentó Kaltz.- Al fin él conoce a una chica lindísima y tiene que pasar por esto...

Ya en el hospital, Lily pidió hablar con el doctor Stein. Éste la recibió, sonriente al principio, aunque cuando Lily le contó el motivo de su visita, el rostro del galeno tomó la misma expresión entristecida que Lily y Genzo habían visto en el entrenador y los compañeros de equipo de Genzo.

Lamento mucho el tener que informarle esto, señorita Del Valle.- murmuró el doctor Stein con el tono que usamos los médicos para dar malas noticias.- Pero algo terrible le pasó a Genzo...

De repente, algo llamó a Genzo. El se dio la vuelta y al final del largo pasillo vio una luz blanca. Él fue hacia ella, impulsado por una fuerza que era superior a él... Al final del pasillo había una puerta. Genzo la atravesó y entró en la habitación...

Y se vio a sí mismo acostado en una cama, con varios aparatos conectados en todo el cuerpo y un tubo en la tráquea que le ayudaba a respirar...

Lily entró poco tiempo después, seguida por el doctor Stein.

La dejaré a solas unos momentos con él, señorita Del Valle.- dijo el doctor Stein, saliendo de la habitación..

Gracias, doctor.- dijo Lily.- ¡Ah! ¡Pero si eres tú!

Lily se sorprendió mucho al ver al cuerpo de Genzo acostado en la cama. El espíritu de Genzo se observaba a sí mismo con mucha tristeza.

He recordado lo que pasó.- murmuró Genzo.- Iba a la casa de un amigo en mi automóvil... Un camión invadió mi carril y aunque maniobré, no pude evitar estamparme contra él...

Eso fue lo que el doctor Stein me dijo.- asintió Lily, con suavidad.

¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde entonces?.- preguntó Genzo.

Tres meses.- Lily susurró.- Has estado en coma desde entonces...

No puede ser...

Genzo estaba deprimido. Realmente había sufrido un accidente y estaba cerca de la muerte...

Es increíble.- murmuró Genzo.- Llevo tres meses en coma y hasta ahora nadie que viviera cerca de mí lo sabe...

Date la vuelta.- pidió Lily, de repente.

¿Cómo dices?

Que te des la vuelta.- repitió ella.- Quiero probar algo.

Genzo obedeció. Lily entonces tomó la mano de él (la mano de su cuerpo físico) y se la apretó.

Sentí eso.- dijo Genzo, sorprendido, aun dándole la espalda a su cuerpo y a Lily.

¿De verdad?.- sonrió ella.- Entonces hay esperanzas. Tu alma sigue conectada a tu cuerpo. ¿Por qué no intentas regresar a ti?

¿Te refieres a acostarme sobre mí mismo?.- preguntó Genzo.

Sí.

Podría intentarlo.

Genzo se acostó sobre sí mismo. Pero no pasó nada.

Negativo.- suspiró él, apesadumbrado, levantándose de su cuerpo.

Ya intentaremos otra cosa.- bufó Lily.

En ese momento entraron dos chicos a la sala, un muchacho de unos diez años y una niña de siete. Ambos le sonrieron a Lily y corrieron hacia el Genzo terrenal.

¡Hola, tío!.- dijeron ambos niños.

Kyo.- sonrió Genzo.- Sakura.

¿Los conoces?.- inquirió Lily.

Son los hijos de mi hermano, Touya.- respondió Genzo, apesadumbrado.

Un hombre joven, muy parecido a Genzo, entró poco después. Lily supo que se trataba de Touya porque la mirada de sus ojos oscuros era la misma que la de Genzo.

Buenas tardes.- saludó ella.

Buenas tardes.- sonrió él.- ¿Usted es amiga de mi hermano?

Soy su novia.- respondió Lily, sin pensar.

¿Eres novia de Genzo?.- Touya se sorprendió.- Nunca me dijo que estuviera saliendo con alguien.

Es que lo nuestro era muy secreto.- explicó Lily.- Tan secreto que ni nosotros sabíamos...

Ya veo.- sonrió Touya.- De verdad que me sorprende.

¿Por qué?

Porque Genzo es extremadamente solitario. Nunca le había conocido una novia, hasta hoy. Siempre pensé que quedaría solo de por vida.- suspiró Touya.

Genzo se sintió mal por el comentario de su hermano. Él tenía razón, Genzo era extremadamente solitario...

Debo irme ya.- susurró Lily a Genzo.- Quedé de ver a mi tía y a mi profesor de violín en una hora.

Entiendo.- asintió Genzo.- Muchas gracias por ayudarme...

¿Te quedarás aquí?.- Lily se puso triste.

No puedo dejarme solo.- contestó Genzo.- Me sentiría raro abandonándome... Además, debo encontrar la manera de volver a mi cuerpo...

Entiendo... De todas maneras, si deseas regresar, tu departamento te estará esperando.- dijo Lily.

Genzo le sonrió. Lily se despidió de Touya y de sus hijos y salió. El doctor Stein y algunas enfermeras se despidieron de ella.

Es una verdadera lástima.- comentó el doctor Stein.- Cuando Genzo al fin encuentra a una mujer, sufre este terrible accidente...

Sí, después de tantos años de estar en completa soledad.- comentó una enfermera.

Al menos la alcanzó a conocer a ella.- dijo alguien más.

Sí. Tuvo suerte.- asintió el doctor Stein.

Genzo escuchó estas palabras. Y se sintió más solo que nunca...

**Notas:**

Como que se me confunden el orden de algunos sucesos de la historia, pero estoy tratando de acomodar todo lo mejor que pueda.


	6. Capítulo sexto

**Capítulo sexto.**

Kyo y Sakura le hablaban a su tío, convencidos de que él los escuchaba. Kyo le contaba a Genzo sus anécdotas en el club de sóccer de su escuela. Sakura le cantaba canciones y de vez en cuando, ambos le apretaban las manos a Genzo.

¿Por qué eso no lo puedo sentir?.- murmuró Genzo.- Sí sentí cuando Lily me apretó la mano, pero no puedo sentir cuando ustedes lo hacen.

Tío, recupérate pronto.- pedía Sakura.- Te extrañamos.

Y prometiste ir a verme jugar.- añadió Kyo.

Como te darás cuenta.- terció Touya.- Te extrañamos...

En esos momentos entraron a la habitación Taro Misaki y dos conocidos más: Tsubasa y Sanae Ozhora.

¡Tsubasa!.- gritó Genzo.- ¡Anego! ¡Cuánto de no verlos!

Pero obviamente, ni Tsubasa ni Taro ni Sanae lo escucharon... Ni tampoco lo vieron...

¿Cómo sigue?.- inquirió Tsubasa, preocupado, a Touya.

Igual.- suspiró Touya.- El doctor Stein me dice que no presenta ninguna señal de mejoría...

Genzo, ¿en dónde estás?.- Sanae besó a Genzo en la mejilla.- Te extrañamos acá.

Vamos, amigo.- dijo Taro.- Aun falta que festejemos tu título del mejor portero de Europa... Y aun tenemos un Mundial por ganar... Vamos, hombre, nos hace falta cumplir muchas cosas... No te puedes dar por vencido...

Tú no eres así.- dijo Tsubasa.- El Genzo que yo conozco nunca se da por vencido. Ante ningún obstáculo. Tienes que seguir luchando... Además, dentro de poco voy a ser papá... Tienes que estar presente cuando mi hijo nazca.

¿Vas a tener un hijo?.- gritó Genzo, felizmente sorprendido.- ¿Cuántas cosas me he perdido?

Queremos que tú seas el padrino de nuestro hijo.- añadió Sanae.

Eso si yo te dejo.- intervino Taro.

Los tres jóvenes le daban ánimos a Genzo. Y éste tuvo muchísimos deseos de regresar cuanto antes a su cuerpo... Sin embargo, Genzo no sabía qué tenía que hacer para volver... Sin embargo, sí sabía quién podía ayudarlo...

Lily. Ella era la única que podía verlo. Y era la única a la que él podía sentir. De hecho, el simple hecho de que Genzo pensara en ella lo hacía sentirse reconfortado... Y lleno de una sensación que nunca antes había experimentado... Debía encontrar a Lily y pedirle una vez más su ayuda... Aunque, quizás, si él regresaba a su cuerpo eso significaría que ella tendría que dejar su apartamento... Y por consiguiente, ella dejaría de verlo...

"Cosa por cosa", se dijo Genzo a sí mismo. "Primero debo de encontrar la manera de volver a mi cuerpo. Ya después encontraré la forma de no perder a Lily... ".

Genzo no se dio cuenta completamente de lo que significaban sus últimas palabras.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily caminaba triste, por las calles de Hamburgo. Ella sentía que le hacía falta algo pero no podía precisar qué. Era como si le faltara una parte de su alma... La verdad era que ya se había acostumbrado a tener a Genzo pegado a ella, como su fiel sombra... Lily llegó a casa de su tía Julieta, en donde ya estaba también Lasse (el cual por cierto es el profesor de violín de Lily).

Hola, querida.- la pelirroja Julieta le dio a su sobrina un saludo a la latina.

Hola, July.- Lily saludó de la misma manera, tanto a su tía como a Lasse.

Hola, Lily.- saludó Lasse.- ¿Cómo estás?

Bien.- Lily forzó una sonrisa.- ¿Qué tal ustedes?

Te extrañamos.- confesó July.- Pero no quiero parecer tu madre y pedirte que vuelvas.

¡Ja! Ni mi madre ha hecho eso.- rió Lily.

No, Emily siempre ha sido muy sensata.- reconoció Julieta.- En fin, ¿qué tal tu nuevo apartamento?

Bien.- Lily sonrió al recordar a Genzo.- Es encantador y muy atento, ya si lo conoces bien...

¿Cómo dices?.- se sorprendió Lasse.- ¿Dijiste que tu departamento es atento?

¡Ah!.- Lily se ruborizó.- Quise decir que es acogedor...

Ya veo. ¿Y qué pasó con la plaga que tenías?.- quiso saber Lasse.

¿Plaga?.- Julieta enarcó una ceja.

Este... No es nada grave.- Lily se puso nerviosa.- Ya me acostumbré a vivir con eso...

¡Pero si tienes una plaga deberías quejarte!.- exclamó Julieta.

Naa, está bien.- Lily sonrió.- Me hace buena compañía.

Lasse y Julieta intercambiaron miradas, preocupados. Julieta iba a decir algo, pero Lasse la detuvo con la mirada. Julieta le ofreció a Lily un café, y al poco rato los tres charlaban alegremente, como siempre lo habían hecho. Cuando Julieta le presentó a Lasse a Lily como su pareja, ella inmediatamente le preguntó si podía darle clases de violín. Para Lily nunca pasó desapercibido que Lasse Nordenström era considerado el mejor violinista de nuestros tiempos y Lily siempre había querido aprender a tocar el violín. Pronto, surgió entre Lily y Lasse una camaradería y un cariño mutuo que solo podía darse entre dos buenos amigos. Lasse estuvo ahí, junto con Julieta, cuando Lily vivió su tragedia un año atrás... Y la habían estado apoyando desde entonces. Sin embargo, la pareja temía que la chica nunca terminara de recuperarse de su tragedia... Y sin embargo, y a pesar del extraño comportamiento que Lily mostraba, Julieta y Lasse sentían que a Lily le había pasado algo que la estaba ayudando a salir de su depresión...

¿Y cómo te sientes?.- preguntó Julieta.- Te veo un poco mejor...

Pues bien, creo.- Lily sorbió su café.- ¿Por qué dices que me veo mejor?

Porque pareciera que ya no te la pasas pensando todo el tiempo en él.- acotó Lasse, suavemente.

Lily se sorprendió con el comentario. Lasse tenía razón, Lily cada vez pensaba menos en él... Ahora solo pensaba en Genzo...

Rato después, cuando Lily regresó al departamento, pensó que lo encontraría solo... Pero su sorpresa fue grande cuando entró y vio todas las luces prendidas y a Genzo sentado en el sofá, esperándola en compañía de _Yue._

¡Gen!.- gritó Lily, feliz.- ¡Pensé que ya no te vería!

Pues pensaste mal.- Genzo sonrió, también feliz de ver a Lily.- No podía irme sin agradecerte lo que hiciste por mí...

No hay de que...

... Y quería ver si podías ayudarme una vez más...

No se te quita lo abusivo.- Lily frunció el ceño.

Anda, preciosa.- Genzo esbozó una sonrisa cautivadora que muy pocas veces usaba.- Será lo último que te pida y entonces te desharás de mí.

Es curioso.- Lily sonrió con tristeza.- Quizás ya no quiera que te vayas...

Esta confesión sorprendió a Genzo.

¿De verdad?.- preguntó él.

Es que si te vas, entonces regresarás a tu cuerpo y recuperarás tu apartamento.- Lily rió.- Y entonces yo tendré que buscar otro sitio.

¡Ja! Ya se me hacía...

Ya me conoces...

¿Me ayudarás entonces?

Por supuesto.- aceptó Lily.

Quisiera ir, si me lo permites, a mi habitación, a ver si encuentro algo que me ayude a recuperarme a mí mismo.- dijo Genzo.- Claro, si me lo permites...

Aunque no te de permiso vas a ir.- gruñó Lily.- Así que ve.

Genzo se marchó a su habitación, acompañado por _Yue._ Lily iba a ir a la azotea para dejar a Genzo solo cuando alguien tocó a la puerta. Lily abrió y encontró a Hans.

Hola.- dijo el rubio.- Quería ver si tendrías un poco de café que me regalaras...

Claro.- contestó Lily, sorprendida.- Pasa, por favor.

Lindo lugar.- comentó Hans, sentándose en el sofá.

Gracias, aunque yo lo encontré ya amueblado.- explicó Lily.- ¿Quieres algo de tomar?

¿Tienes cerveza?

Creo que sí...

Pronto se hizo evidente que a Hans lo que menos le interesaba era el café. Él quería a Lily... Y estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de obtenerla... Hans se tomó las tres cervezas que Lily encontró en el refrigerador y poco a poco comenzó a acosar más y más a Lily... La chica no sabía cómo deshacerse de él...

Creo que una nena como tú no debería estar sola.- murmuró Hans, acercándose más a Lily.- Yo estoy solo, ¿sabes? Y eso no es bueno...

Eh, no estoy sola... .- Lily deseaba que Genzo regresara a la sala.

No, no lo estás, porque aquí estoy yo.- susurró Hans.- Dispuesto a curar tu soledad con mi amor...

Hans se acercó más y le plantó un beso a Lily en la boca. En ese momento, a Genzo se le ocurrió regresar a la sala... Lily se separó con cierta violencia.

Tranquila, nena.- dijo Hans, levantándose del sillón.- No quiero hacerte daño. Solo quiero un poco de tu amor...

Hans caminó hacia la habitación, haciéndole una señal a Lily con la cabeza y atravesando a Genzo sin darse cuenta. Lily miró a Genzo con cierta vergüenza... Y él la vio a ella con tristeza...

Válgame.- murmuró Genzo.- Estoy interponiéndome en tu vida...

¿Cómo dices?.- Lily se sorprendió.

Que tú deberías de estar divirtiéndote, saliendo con otros hombres, en vez de estar perdiendo el tiempo con un fantasma.- musitó Genzo, decaído.

No es eso lo que yo quiero.- negó Lily.

Yo se que sí.- contradijo Genzo.- Ya te había dicho que le gustas a Hans. Y tú también deseas estar con un hombre... Me marcharé para que puedas tener tu cita con Hans...

¡No, Genzo, espera!.- gritó Lily, pero él no le hizo caso.

¿Vendrás, nena?.- Hans apareció en la puerta del dormitorio, sin camiseta.- Te estoy esperando.

Lily lo miró unos momentos con cierta duda...

Genzo estaba en la azotea, contemplando el panorama. Se sentía inexplicablemente triste... No sabía por qué, pero no le gustaba la presencia de Hans, aunque él no era nadie para impedirle a Lily que no saliera con él...

Gen.- habló Lily, suavemente.

¿Ya tan rápido?.- Genzo se sorprendió.- Debió haber sido algo desilusionante...

No pasó nada.- Lily miró a Genzo con cara de "hello con tu hello".- Corrí a Hans. No creas que soy tan fácil... Y te aseguro que no va a volver.

Nunca pensé que fueras fácil.- negó Genzo.- ¿Y cómo sacaste su cuerpo atestado de testosterona? ¿Y cómo sabes que no va a regresar ? ¿Lo corriste a patadas? ¿Lo amenazaste con llamar a los Cazafantasmas?

No. Le eché a _Yue_.- replicó Lily.- Él siempre está dispuesto a defenderme si yo se lo pido.

¡Ja! Por algo me cae bien ese perro.- Genzo rió.- Lo siento. Es solo que pensé que tú y Hans podrían llegar a conectarse...

Deja de pensar idioteces.- interrumpió Lily.- Yo no estoy lista para conectarme con nadie...

Genzo notó el tono de dolor que había en la voz de Lily. Y entonces recordó las palabras que Jean le había dicho: "_Deberías de tener más respeto por los muertos". _Y entonces Genzo comprendió todo...

Él murió, ¿cierto?.- preguntó él, suavemente.

¿Cómo dices?.- Lily se sorprendió.

De la persona de quien Jean hablaba.- aclaró Genzo.- Tu novio.

¡Ah! Sí... .- Lily murmuró.- Fue hace ya poco más de un año...

El viento acariciaba el cabello y el rostro de Lily. Sus ojos color chocolate derretido se cubrieron de una sombra oscura.

Se llamaba Elliot.- murmuró Lily.- Íbamos a casarnos... Realmente nos amábamos pero entonces ocurrió... No quería que eso pasara...

¿Qué pasó?

Él viajaba constantemente, por su trabajo.- respondió Lily, enjugándose las lágrimas.- Siempre le aconsejé que no viajara cansado... No me hizo caso. Decidió regresar de madrugada para poder verme temprano por la mañana... Elliot se quedó dormido cuando viajaba por la autopista y se estampó contra la barrera de contención... Murió al instante...

Lo lamento.- dijo Genzo con sinceridad.

Aun no he podido superarlo.- musitó Lily.- Lo quería tanto...

Genzo quería abrazar a Lily, quería consolarla. Quería tomarla entre sus brazos y decirle que todo saldría bien, que se recuperaría... Pero sabía que no era posible... Y sin embargo, tenía tantos deseos de tocarla...

Todo saldrá bien.- dijo Genzo.- Vas a estar bien. Eres una mujer fuerte, sé que te recuperarás...

Gracias.- Lily esbozó una leve sonrisa.

Ella le extendió a él su mano. Y él intentó tocarla... Y algo maravilloso sucedió: una breve, pero perceptible conexión, surgió entre ellos.

Puedo sentir eso.- murmuró Genzo.- Puedo sentirte...

Lily solo sonreía.

Encontraremos la manera de que regreses a tu cuerpo.- dijo Lily, sin separar su mano de la de Genzo.- Para que puedas volver a ser el patán presumido que muy seguramente eres.

Y te invitaré a uno de mis partidos.- Genzo sonrió.

Me encantará ir a alguno.- contestó Lily.- Me gustará apoyar a los contrarios...

Ambos rieron, felices y ajenos a todo. Ni Lily ni Genzo sabían que, en ese preciso instante, el doctor Stein se encontraba en el cuarto de hospital en donde reposaba el cuerpo de Genzo.

No veo señales de mejoría.- le comentó el doctor Stein a la enfermera.- Y ya pasaron tres meses... Me temo que quizás ya no se recupere...

¿Qué piensa hacer, doctor?.- inquirió la enfermera.

No lo sé.- el doctor Stein suspiró.- Quizás sea hora de hablar con su hermano...

La enfermera asintió, con cierto pesar. Sentía mucha pena por ese hombre tan talentoso, cuya vida amenazaba con cortarse cuando se encontraba en plena juventud...

**Notas:**

Un saludo "a la latina" es un beso en la mejilla.

Jeje, quise incluir lo del embarazo de Sanae porque, como ustedes saben (y si no lo saben se los digo) en el Golden 23, el nuevo manga de _Captain Tsubasa_, Sanae al fin está esperando un hijo de Tsubasa.


	7. Capítulo séptimo

**Capítulo séptimo.**

Genzo se "apareció" muy de mañana. Lily aun estaba dormida con un brazo sobre la cabeza. Genzo la contempló un largo rato, analizando lo que sentía en esos momentos. En un principio, Genzo había pensado que Lily era una terca mula algo desequilibrada mentalmente (y no está tan lejos de la realidad XD) pero conforme la fue conociendo se fue acostumbrando a su lado dulce y a su envolvente ternura.

"Válgame, ¿desde cuando soy tan cursi?", pensó Genzo. "Todo esto de ser un fantasma me está haciendo perder el juicio... ".

Y sin embargo, él había llegado a una decisión: cuando regresara a su cuerpo, buscaría a Lily para darle las gracias de alguna manera, quizás invitándola a cenar o algo así. Genzo no sabía que su corazón buscaba pretextos para seguir viendo a Lily... El sol salió y Lily se removió entre sueños, volteó su rostro hacia un sitio en donde no le lastimara el sol en la cara y siguió durmiendo. Genzo sonrió. _Yue_ entró a la habitación, moviendo la cola.

No hagas ruido.- le dijo Genzo a _Yue_.- Hay que dejarla dormir un poco más.

Genzo decidió ir al hospital a verse (qué frase más rara). En el hospital sorprendentemente se encontró al doctor Stein charlando con un grupo de médicos afuera de su habitación.

Éste es uno de mis casos más difíciles.- dijo el doctor Stein a los galenos.- El paciente es conocido mío, un gran muchacho con un futuro promisorio... Tuvo un accidente automovilístico hace tres meses y ha estado en coma desde entonces...

¿Tres meses en coma?.- se sorprendió una doctora.- Ha pasado mucho tiempo...

Al principio pensamos que él se recuperaría.- suspiró el doctor Stein.- Pero el tiempo pasó y él no mostró señales de mejoría...

Quizás ya sea la hora de dejarlo ir... .- comentó otro doctor.

Eso me temo...

"¿Cómo que ya es hora de "dejarme ir"?", pensó Genzo, preocupado. "¡No pueden estar hablando en serio!".

Los médicos entraron al cuarto. Genzo los siguió. Varios doctores revisaron a Genzo, le hicieron varias pruebas y uno a uno todos movían la cabeza, apesadumbrados.

No hay mucho por hacer.- comentó la doctora que había hablado primero.

No hay muchas esperanzas.- dijo el otro doctor.

Creo que es hora de que hable con sus familiares.- musitó el doctor Stein.

Los galenos salieron del cuarto. Genzo estaba asustado. ¿Acaso lo dejarían morir?

No pierda la esperanza, doctor Stein.- pidió Genzo, al médico.- Yo no me doy por vencido, ¡usted no lo haga!

Enfermera Fritz, por favor localíceme a Touya Wakabayashi.- le dijo el doctor Stein a la enfermera.- Dígale que necesito hablar con él.

Touya llegó al hospital al poco rato, y con él venían Taro, Tsubasa y Sanae. El doctor Stein los hizo pasar a su oficina.

Los he mandado llamar por un motivo.- dijo el doctor Stein a los jóvenes.- Como ustedes saben, han pasado más de tres meses desde el accidente y Genzo ha estado en coma desde entonces.

Lo sabemos.- bufó Touya.

Y su estado no mejora, es más, sus signos comienzan a decaer... .- continuó el doctor Stein.

Lo sabemos... .- suspiró Taro.

Lo que significa... Que quizás Genzo ya no despierte del coma...

Estas palabras del doctor Stein fueron seguidas por un silencio absoluto. Genzo no podía creer lo que oía.

¿Qué significa eso, doctor?.- preguntó Tsubasa.

Que es hora de pensar en desconectarlo del respirador.- respondió el doctor Stein.

¿Cómo dice?.- preguntó Sanae.- ¡Pero entonces, si hacemos eso, Genzo ya no podrá respirar y morirá!

A eso me refiero.- asintió el doctor Stein, decaído.- Genzo no se va a recuperar. No tiene sentido el seguirle prolongando la vida y mantenerlo como un vegetal...

¡No puede estar hablando en serio!.- gritó Genzo.- ¡Está hablando de mi vida, no puede desconectarme así como así!

Por supuesto.- añadió el doctor Stein.- Nosotros no podemos desconectarlo sin una autorización escrita por parte de sus familiares. Por eso lo hice venir, señor Wakabayashi.

Quiere que yo firme la autorización.- dijo Touya.

Sí. por supuesto, si ustedes están de acuerdo... .- asintió el doctor Stein.

De verdad, doctor.- insistió Sanae.- ¿Ya no queda ninguna esperanza?

¿No hay probabilidades de que Genzo se recupere?.- inquirió Tsubasa.

¿No hay ya nada que se pueda hacer?.- preguntó Taro.

Se ha hecho todo lo humanamente posible... .- murmuró el doctor Stein.

Taro, Tsubasa y Sanae voltearon a ver a Touya. Éste contemplaba el vacío, sin decir nada.

Debo consultarlo con el resto de mi familia.- dijo Touya, después de un rato.- Yo no puedo tomar una decisión así sin preguntárselo primero a mis padres y hermanos...

Entiendo.- asintió el doctor Stein.- Además, quizás ellos quieran despedirse antes de que lo desconectemos...

¡NO SOY UN MALDITO REFRIGERADOR!.- gritó Genzo, fuera de sí.- ¡NO ME PUEDEN APAGAR COMO SI FUERA UN APARATO QUE YA NO SIRVIERA!

Pues eso sería todo.- dijo el doctor Stein.- Si gustan, pueden pasar a verlo...

Eso nos gustaría.- asintió Sanae.

Taro, Tsubasa y Sanae entraron a la habitación de Genzo. Touya prefirió quedarse afuera.

Vamos, amigo.- insistió Tsubasa.- Debes despertar. No puedes dejarte vencer por esto...

No he dejado de luchar.- murmuró Genzo, a un lado de Tsubasa.

Por supuesto, éste no lo escuchó.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily despertó con el sonido del teléfono. Ella, algo enfurruñada, contestó.

¿Hola?.- dijo Lily, amodorrada.

Li-chan.- era Esmeralda.- ¿Cómo estás?

Dormida.- refunfuñó Lily.- ¿Qué quieres?

Uh, ándale con tu mal genio matutino.- replicó Esmeralda.- Solo quería saber cómo estás. La última vez me preocupaste mucho...

¿La última vez?.- Lily no entendió.

Sí, aquella vez que te comportaste extraña en el bar...

¡Ah!.- con esto, Lily despertó.- Ya. Estoy mejor, de veras. Aquella vez tenía cólico menstrual y por eso me comportaba así. Ya ves que cuando a mí me da cólico, me da fuerte.

¿De verdad?.- Esmeralda aun dudaba.

Créeme, Esme.- Lily rió.- Ya estoy mejor. Incluso, creo que he seguido tu consejo y decidí seguir adelante. Ya estoy lista para dejar lo de Elliot atrás...

¿En verdad?.- Esmeralda no se esperaba eso.- ¿Y qué te hizo pensar eso tan repentinamente?

No lo sé.- Lily suspiró.- Ayer hablé de eso con un buen amigo y creo que me sirvió de mucho. Me sentí liberada y lista para poder seguir adelante...

¿Qué amigo?.- quiso saber Esmeralda.

¿Cómo dices?

Sí, que con qué amigo hablaste sobre Elliot.

¡Ah! Pues con un buen amigo que hice en el edificio...

Lily sonrió al recordar a Genzo.

Ya veo.- dijo Esmeralda, aliviada.- Me da gusto saber que estás superando tu depresión... Bueno, pues solamente quería saber cómo sigues. Debo irme al hospital...

¿Al hospital?.- se preocupó Lily.- ¿Te sientes mal?

No. Voy a ir a visitar a un amigo que está en muy mal estado... .- respondió Esmeralda.

¡Oh, lo lamento mucho!

Gracias. Te veré después, ¿ok?

Claro. Cuídate y gracias por preocuparte.- dijo Lily.

Para eso estamos las amigas.- rió Esmeralda.

Lily colgó el teléfono. Pensó en el amigo que Esmeralda iría a visitar. "¿A ella no se le aparecerá el espíritu de su amigo?", pensó Lily, divertida. La chica se levantó de la cama de un salto y se dirigió al baño a darse una larga ducha. Genzo llegó cuando ella cantaba en la regadera.

¿En dónde está ella, _Yue_?.- le preguntó Genzo al fiel perro.- No dejaste que Hans la secuestrara, ¿o sí?

¡Guau!.- ladró el perro.

_Yue_ se dirigió al baño y le ladró a la puerta.

Ya, _Yue_.- respondió Lily.- No canto tan mal...

No, no lo haces.- dijo Genzo, atravesando la puerta del baño.

¿Qué haces aquí?.- gritó Lily, avergonzada, asomando su cabeza a través de la cortina del baño.

Pensé que ya te habías acostumbrado a mi presencia- señaló Genzo, con picardía.- Además, ya te dije que me encanta el aroma de tu shampoo...

¡Pero eso no te da derecho a espiarme mientras me baño!.- gritó Lily, colorada.

O vamos, si no es la primera vez que lo hago y antes no te habías quejado...

¡GENZO!

¡Era broma, era broma!.- Genzo rió.

¡Maldito depravado pervertido!.- gritó Lily, arrojándole a Genzo la botella de su shampoo.- Ahí tienes. Llévate mi shampoo y lárgate de aquí.

No es el shampoo lo que me hace estar aquí.- replicó Genzo, con una voz tremendamente sexy.

Ya lárgate.- Lily quería que se la tragara la tierra.- ¡Ya deja de espiarme!

Está bien, ya me voy.- Genzo se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a atravesar la puerta.- Pero no sé por qué te avergüenzas, si no tienes absolutamente nada de qué estar apenada...

Lily se puso coloradísima a más no poder. Mientras ella acababa de bañarse, Genzo se puso a jugar con _Yue. _

Tu ama tiene muy mal genio.- le dijo Genzo al perro.- ¿Así la aguantas?

¡Guau!.- ladró _Yue_.- ¡Guau, guau!

Sí, tienes razón.- sonrió Genzo.- Es maravillosa, a pesar de lo mula que es...

En esa ocasión, Lily se puso unos pantalones de mezclilla y una camiseta de tirantes azul cielo con dibujos de nubes, y el cabello se lo recogió en las sien derecha con unos broches de mariposa.

Ya se te está haciendo costumbre el espiarme en el baño.- gruñó Lily.- Eres un pervertido.

Sabes que no me atrevería a espiarte.- replicó Genzo muy serio.

No te creo...

No te espiaría pero quizás sí echaría un buen vistazo...

¡Pervertido!

Lily se preparó un sándwich de mermelada.

¿Fuiste al hospital?.- preguntó Lily, dándole una mordida a su sándwich.

Sí.- Genzo recordó todo y se deprimió.

¿Qué pasó?

Piensan desconectarme.- dijo Genzo, enojado.- Piensan hacerlo como si yo fuera un maldito aparato...

¿Qué dices?.- Lily gritó indignada.- Eso significa que...

Piensan dejarme morir.- contestó Genzo, en voz baja.- Los médicos decidieron que ya no mejoraré y quieren desconectarme...

¡No pueden estar hablando en serio!.- gritó Lily, arrojando su sándwich al plato.- ¡Tú no estás muerto!

El ímpetu con que ella dijo estas palabras conmovió a Genzo. Al principio, Lily quería convencer a Genzo que estaba muerto y ahora proclamaba que estaba vivo...

¿Pero cómo se los hacemos entender?.- preguntó Genzo.- Ellos no me pueden ver... Nadie me puede ver. Solo tú...

Y yo te ayudaré.- dijo Lily, terminantemente.- No dejaré que te desconecten. No te dejaré morir.

Aun hay una esperanza.- suspiró Genzo.- Mi hermano Touya hablará con el resto de mi familia para ver si deciden dejarme vivir o dejarme morir...

Touya es el hombre que estuvo ayer en tu habitación, junto con los dos pequeños, ¿cierto?.- dijo Lily.

Sí.

Podría hablar con él.- sugirió Lily.- Y tratar de convencerlo de que no te desconecte...

Es una buena idea.- aceptó Genzo.- De hecho, es la mejor que tenemos...

No perdamos más el tiempo.- Lily terminó su sándwich de un bocado.- Vamos inmediatamente.

Lily se puso una chaqueta de mezclilla y salió, no sin darle de comer a _Yue _antes para evitar que se comiera los muebles. Al salir a la calle, Genzo se paró enfrente de Lily.

¿Qué ocurre?.- preguntó ella.

Gracias.- dijo él, sonriendo.

¿Por qué?

Por ayudarme.- respondió Genzo.- Por estar conmigo...

Ya te lo dije.- Lily también sonrió.- No te dejaré morir.

Genzo estaba seguro. Lily era la clave de todo.

**Notas:**

Este fic resultará cortito, no pienso meterle más cosas locas de mi cosecha, pues cuando hago eso luego no hallo cómo terminarlos ¬¬.


	8. Capítulo octavo

**Capítulo octavo.**

Genzo le dijo a Lily en dónde encontrar a Touya. Como era sábado, el joven se encontraba en su casa en compañía de su esposa, Hotaru, y de Kyo y Sakura, sus dos hijos.

Dime rápido alguna confidencia de tu hermano.- pidió Lily a Genzo.

¿Qué? ¿Para qué?.- él se extrañó.

Pues para que tu hermano me crea cuando le digo que puedo ver a tu espíritu.- Lily miró a Genzo con cara de "hello con tu hello".

Uhm.- Genzo lo pensó algunos instantes.- Pues... Dile que sabes que salió una vez con Mizuki cuando ya estaba comprometido con Hotaru.

¿Quién es Mizuki?

Una reportera.- Genzo se avergonzó un poco.- Quien por cierto, me hizo una entrevista y así fue como Touya la conoció. De hecho... Yo también salí con Mizuki un par de veces...

Ajá.- Lily sonrió con picardía.- Entonces ambos hermanos salieron con la misma chica...

Oye, yo soy soltero y sin compromiso.- por primera vez, Genzo se puso colorado.- Pero Touya ya estaba comprometido...

Como sea.- Lily soltó una carcajada.

Lily llegó hasta la residencia de Touya y tocó el timbre, algo nerviosa. Le abrió la puerta un mayordomo, quien le dirigió una leve sonrisa.

Buenos días, señorita.- dijo el mayordomo.- ¿En qué puedo ayudarla?

Buenos días.- sonrió Lily.- Busco al señor Touya Wakabayashi.

¿Quién lo busca?

Dígale por favor que soy la novia de su hermano Genzo...

Permítame un segundo, por favor.- pidió el hombre.

Mientras tanto, Lily se entretuvo observando el hermoso jardín, poblado de las más bellas y exquisitas flores.

¡Wow! ¡Tienen azucenas!.- exclamó Lily, feliz, contemplando las bellas flores blancas.- Son mi flor favorita.

No había notado lo bella que es.- Genzo no miraba a las flores, sino a Lily.

Pase, señorita, por favor.- el mayordomo regresó.- El joven Touya la espera en la sala.

Gracias.

Lily entró a la lujosa y enorme casa, decorada con buen gusto. Como ella era decoradora de interiores, admiró cada detalle. En la espaciosa y bien iluminada sala, Kyo y Sakura jugaban a armar un rompecabezas de mil piezas. Genzo, a quien le gustaba armar dicho juego en compañía de sus sobrinos, se sentó enfrente de ambos chicos. Lo sorprendente ocurrió cuando Sakura lo miró y le sonrió tímidamente...

¿Puedes verme?.- preguntó Genzo, sorprendido, a la niña.

Pero ella no le respondió. Mientras tanto, Touya había hecho traer a Lily una taza de café y la invitó a sentarse en el sillón.

¿En qué puedo ayudarle, señorita, eh... .- Touya titubeó.- Perdón, aun no me sé su nombre...

Lily Del Valle.- respondió Lily.- Creo que no tuve la oportunidad de presentarme en el hospital...

No.- rió Touya.- Entre la sorpresa de que Genzo tuviese novia y la tristeza por su estado...

Claro.- asintió Lily.

Es un placer conocerla, señorita Del Valle.- sonrió Touya.- Soy Touya Wakabayashi, hermano mayor de Genzo. ¿Cómo fue que supo dónde vivo?

Encontré la libreta de direcciones de Genzo.- mintió Lily.

Ya veo.- Touya pareció tragarse el cuento.- ¿Y cómo fue que conoció a mi hermano. señorita Del Valle?

Nos conocimos en México.- mintió Lily, con una rapidez que sorprendió a Genzo.- En un viaje de práctica que él hizo para allá... Nos hicimos novios y yo quedé en encontrarlo acá en Alemania... Es una lástima que haya pasado esto...

Sí.- suspiró Touya.- ¿Sabe? En verdad que estoy sorprendido. Genzo nunca comentó que hubiese conocido ya a alguien...

Él es muy reservado.- replicó Lily.- A mí no me sorprende...

Sí, quizás...

Qué bien me conoces... .- murmuró Genzo, divertido.

Lily le lanzó una mirada de "hello con tu hello".

Pasé al hospital en la mañana.- mintió Lily.- Me informaron que planean desconectar a Genzo del respirador...

Sí.- Touya se entristeció.- Hablé con el doctor Stein, su médico, y me dijo que hay pocas probabilidades de que Genzo se recupere... Quizás sea mejor dejarlo ir...

¡Pero no puede darse por vencido!.- gritó Lily, enérgicamente.- Genzo no lo ha hecho... Quiero decir, no lo haría. Él es un hombre que pelea con todo hasta el final. No puede dejarlo morir...

Eso lo sé.- asintió Touya.- Pero ya no sé qué hacer. Tampoco quiero tener a mi hermano viviendo como un vegetal toda su vida...

Él despertará algún día.- replicó Lily.

En esos momentos, Sakura miró nuevamente a Genzo y sonrió. Después, la niña se levantó, fue a la cocina y regresó con un platón grande lleno de galletas. Sakura le dio una galleta a su hermano, tomó otra para ella misma y agarró una tercera, que colocó en el platón muy cerca de en donde se encontraba Genzo. Él se sorprendió mucho con el gesto.

¿Puedes verme?.- Genzo le repitió la pregunta a su sobrina, pero una vez más no obtuvo respuesta.

Touya contempló a Lily por unos momentos y después sonrió.

La verdad, Genzo es afortunado por haber conocido a alguien como usted.- comentó.- Muy seguramente debió haber sido muy feliz a su lado.

Lo soy.- musitó Genzo, dejando a Lily muy sorprendida y conmovida.

Como sea... .- Lily trató de ocultar su rubor.- Por favor, no lo desconecte aun...

Yo no tomaré esa decisión solo.- negó Touya.- Llamé ya a mi familia. Ellos vendrán desde Londres para ver a Genzo y tomar una decisión juntos...

¡Ja! ¿Vendrán Kenji, Hana y mis padres?.- Genzo estaba escéptico.- Esto es para celebrar, casi nunca están juntos... Solo se reúnen cuando un miembro de la familia está moribundo...

Aunque... .- Touya habló en voz baja.- Me temo que ellos pensarán lo mismo que yo...

¿Qué piensa usted?.- Lily tragó saliva.

Que quizás dejar morir a Genzo sea lo mejor...

Lily y Genzo estaban atónitos por lo que habían escuchado. Ninguno podía creer que Touya pudiera darse por vencido tan fácil...

No puede estar hablando en serio.- Lily miraba a Touya con espanto.

Sí, hablo en serio.- el tono de Touya no dejaba lugar a dudas.- Ya no puedo hacer nada más por él. Lo único en lo que puedo ayudarlo es dejándolo morir... Dejándolo en paz...

No, por favor.- suplicó Lily.- ¡No lo puede dejar morir!

Lily no sabía por qué estaba a punto de llorar. El hecho de pensar que Genzo moriría la colmaba de pesar...

Lo lamento, señorita Del Valle.- murmuró Touya.- Sé que usted en verdad ama a mi hermano, por la manera en como defiende su vida... Y se lo agradezco. Estoy seguro de que Genzo estará muy feliz porque usted se preocupa por él. Estoy seguro de que él nos observa en estos momentos y ha de estar agradecido de haberla conocido...

Que de eso no te quede la menor duda... .- murmuró Genzo.

Aun sí... .- replicó Lily.- No puede hacer eso, no puede dejarlo morir... Escuche, él no está muerto, está buscando la manera de regresar a su cuerpo...

¿Cómo dice?.- Touya se sorprendió.

¿Qué dijiste?.- Genzo creyó no haber oído bien.

Que Genzo está buscando la manera de regresar a su cuerpo.- repitió Lily, muy seria.- De hecho, su espíritu está conmigo y estamos aquí porque queremos pedirle que le de la oportunidad de regresar.

No me gustan ese tipo de bromas.- Touya se puso más serio que ella.

No es una broma.- replicó Lily.- Le estoy hablando en serio.

No esperará que crea que usted es una especie de psíquica que puede ver a los espíritus, ¿o sí?

No soy una psíquica.- contradijo Lily.- Soy una mujer normal, pero por alguna razón yo puedo ver el espíritu de su hermano y él le pide que no se dé por vencido...

No voy a creer eso.- Touya comenzaba a molestarse.

Lily, detente.- pidió Genzo, mirando fugazmente a Sakura y Kyo.

No, es la verdad.- insistió Lily.- De no ser así, ¿cómo sabría que usted salió con una reportera llamada Mizuki cuando ya estaba comprometido con la que es su actual esposa?

Touya miró fijamente a Lily, con una expresión inescrutable. Después se levantó y se dirigió hacia sus hijos.

Kyo, lleva tu hermana por favor a ver la televisión.- pidió Touya a su hijo.- Al rato regresan a terminar el rompecabezas.

Sí, papá.- asintió el muchacho, tomando a Sakura de la mano y llevándosela con él.

La niña le sonrió a Genzo antes de irse.

Permítame un segundo, señorita Del Valle.- pidió Touya a Lily, cuando sus hijos se marcharon.

Por supuesto.- asintió Lily.

Genzo y Lily vieron cómo Touya salía de la habitación. Ambos se miraron el uno a la otra, sorprendidos.

¿Funcionó?.- preguntó Lily.

Quién sabe.- Genzo dudó.- Quizás sí...

Podríamos evitar que te desconecten.- comentó Lily, esperanzada.

Y tendríamos a alguien más que nos ayude.- sonrió Genzo, esperanzado también.

En ese momento Touya regresó a la sala, blandiendo con furia unos chacos (jajaja, no manchen) y gritando al estilo de Jackie-chan (jajaja, ¡no manchen!).

¿Quién es usted?.- gritó Touya, blandiendo el arma con destreza frente a lily.- ¿Cómo es que sabe tanto de mí? ¿Qué quiere de nosotros? ¿Es una espía?

¡No, Touya!.- gritó Genzo, en vano.

¡Espere, señor Wakabayashi, por favor!.- pidió Lily, aterrada.- ¡No soy una espía, no quiero nada de ustedes! ¡Sólo quiero ayudar a Genzo!

¡Aléjese de nosotros!.- gritó Touya, amenazando a Lily con los chacos.- ¡Aléjese de mi hermano! ¡Salga de mi casa en este mismo instante!

Será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí.- sugirió Genzo, quien estaba tentado a meterse en el cuerpo de Touya para detenerlo.

Lily no lo pensó dos veces y salió corriendo de la casa. El mayordomo ya la estaba esperando con la puerta abierta.

¡Y no regrese!.- gritó Touya, aun amenazando a Lily.

Señor Touya.- dijo el mayordomo, impávido.- Acaban de hablar sus padres. Ellos y sus hermanos están en el aeropuerto.

¡Ah!.- Touya pareció tranquilizarse un poco.- Ya llegaron...

Lily corrió a todo lo que le daban sus piernas por un buen trecho, hasta que se encontró bastante lejos de la casa de Touya.

Tu hermano está loco.- dijo Lily, resoplando, a Genzo.

No está loco, solo reaccionó ante el peligro.- replicó Genzo, avergonzado.- Estaba protegiendo a sus hijos.

¡No soy una loca peligrosa!.- gritó Lily, indignada.

No, pero al principio puedes dar esa impresión.- replicó Genzo.

¡Oye!

Lily se sentó en una jardinera, algo decaída.

No lo hice bien, ¿verdad?.- musitó triste.- Te desconectarán...

Será mejor que me haga a la idea de morir.- Genzo se sentó a un lado de Lily, más decaído y triste que ella.- ¿Sabes? No era así como me imaginaba que terminaría mi vida... Siempre pensé que moriría después de cumplir mis objetivos...

Nadie piensa en morir joven.- musitó Lily.- Todos pensamos que moriremos de viejos...

Al menos me hubiese gustado jugar el Mundial... .- murmuró Genzo, cabizbajo.

Lily miró a Genzo sin saber qué decir... Y de repente tuvo una idea.

Ven conmigo.- Lily le tendió una mano a Genzo.

¿A dónde vamos?.- él se sorprendió.

Solo ven y sígueme.- ella sonrió.

Genzo aceptó, sin preguntar nada más. Lily llevó a Genzo en su automóvil a un sitio ubicado en las afueras de Hamburgo. Antes de bajar del automóvil, la chica sacó de la cajuela el estuche de un violín. Lily entró en un pequeño departamento situado en un inmueble que tenía toda la facha de ser nuevo.

¿En dónde estamos?.- preguntó Genzo.

Es el departamento de una amiga.- contestó Lily, sacando una llave y abriendo la puerta.

¡Wow!.- Genzo estaba sorprendido.

El sitio era fabuloso, decorado con muy buen gusto. Había plantas de interior y flores en jarrones, que combinaban perfectamente con los muebles y hasta los cuadros combinaban con la pintura de las paredes.

Es increíble.- comentó Genzo, quien de repente se sintió muy tranquilo.- Este lugar está tan lleno de... Vida...

Yo lo decoré.- sonrió Lily.- ¿Te gusta?

¿Tú hiciste esto?.- Genzo miró a Lily con sorpresa.

Sí. A esto me dedico, soy decoradora de interiores.- Lily sonrió, satisfecha.

Yo quisiera algo así para mí.- confesó Genzo.- Siempre quise que alguien arreglara el departamento pero siempre lo dejé a la desidia...

Ven.- Lily le hizo señas a Genzo y lo llevó al jardín.

El jardín era fabuloso y estaba muy bien cuidado. Había también varias plantas, algunos árboles frutales y miles de flores.

¿Esto también lo hiciste tú?.- quiso saber Genzo.

Sí.- asintió Lily, feliz.

¿Por qué estamos aquí?

Te traje hasta aquí porque no se me ocurrió una mejor manera de levantarte el ánimo.- Lily abrió el estuche de violín y sacó a _Cridhe_.- Cuando yo me deprimo, la música siempre me saca de mi tristeza...

Lily comenzó a tocar una bella canción con _Cridhe_. Y Genzo la escuchó, completamente fascinado... Y sorprendido... Él estaba reconociendo la canción... ¡Era la misma canción que Genzo había escuchado en el entrenamiento con Kaltz!

No puede ser.- murmuró Genzo.

Pero sí era. No solo se trataba de la misma canción, sino que también era el mismo violín y el mismo intérprete que Genzo había escuchado. ¡Lily era la persona que tocó el violín a un lado del estadio! Cuando Lily terminó, Genzo la miraba de una manera muy extraña...

Ya había escuchado esa melodía antes.- dijo Genzo, en voz baja.

No puede ser posible.- Lily se sorprendió.- Esa melodía la compuse yo y solo la he tocado una vez, hace ya unos cuantos meses, cerca del estadio de Hamburgo...

Pues yo te escuché esa vez.- replicó Genzo.- Escuché esa melodía un día que estaba entrenando...

No puedo creerlo.-murmuró Lily.- No creí que alguien me hubiese escuchado ese día...

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, sorprendidos como estaban por la coincidencia de hechos.

¿Tiene nombre la canción?.- preguntó Genzo, con curiosidad.

Ahora lo tiene.- sonrió Lily.- Se llama _"Can´t help falling in love with you"_.

Buen nombre.- susurró Genzo.- ¿Sabes? Ahora más que nunca siento que estaba en nuestras vidas el encontrarnos...

Lily sonrió. Ella sentía lo mismo.

**Notas:**

Ya saben que _"Can´t hel falling in love with you"_ en su versión instrumental es interpretada por Luis Cobos. Ésa canción es la que para mí representa el amor que hay entre Lily y Genzo.


	9. Capítulo noveno

**Capítulo noveno.**

Lily y Genzo estaban sentados en el jardín, sin decirse nada, solo dejaban que el silencio hablara por ellos.

¡Ja! No puedo creer que tú me hayas escuchado ese día.- murmuró Lily, sin podérsela creer.

Yo tampoco lo creo.- murmuró Genzo.- Pero así fue... Y la verdad, creo que antes no creía en el destino...

¿Y ahora sí crees en él?.- inquirió Lily.

Desde que te conocí.- respondió Genzo, en voz baja.

Lily suspiró. El destino...

¿Ya te sientes un poco mejor?.- preguntó ella.

Sí. Tienes mucha razón: la música relaja el alma... .- respondió él.- Al menos creo que ya podrá tener un poco más de valor para afrontar esto...

A Lily se le ocurrió una idea de pronto.

Espera.- pidió ella.- Creo que hay alguien más que nos puede ayudar...

¿Quién?

Ven conmigo.

Lily llevó a Genzo a la librería en donde trabajaba Jean Lacoste. Genzo lo había olvidado, ¡había alguien más que podía sentir su presencia! Y quizás Jean podría ayudarlos...

Por favor, quisiera hablar con Jean.- pidió Lily, en la librería.

Acá estoy.- gritó Jean, bajando una enorme escalera de madera, la cual utilizaba para buscar libros en los estantes más altos.- Veo que volviste y que trajiste a tu amigo contigo.

Sí. Tenemos algunas preguntas qué hacerte.- respondió Lily.

Ya veo.- Jean terminó de bajar y se paró frente a Lily y la miró con cierta picardía.- Oye, qué bien...

¿Qué pasa?.- inquirió Genzo.

¿Qué pasa?.- preguntó Lily.

Hay una corriente muy poderosa entre él y tu.- Jean señaló a Genzo y después a Lily.- Se gustan.

¿Qué?.- Lily se ruborizó.- ¡No es verdad!

¡Eso no es cierto!.- replicó Genzo, avergonzado también.

¿Qué no?.- se burló Jean.- Claro que sí lo es. El aura sufre constantes modificaciones y la tuya, señorita, ya no es negra como la última vez que te vi... Cambió mucho y es por él...

¡Deja de decir eso!.- gritó Lily, apenada.

¿Qué? Es la verdad.- rió Jean.- Insisto, se puede sentir. Hay una muy grande corriente de atracción entre los dos...

Como sea.- Lily trató de no ponerse más roja.- Queremos pedirte tu ayuda. Quieren desconectar a Genzo de los aparatos que lo mantienen vivo. Quieren dejarlo morir. Intenté ya hablar con sus familiares pero no me escucharon... ¿No podrás tú ayudarnos en algo?

Realmente, no.- negó Jean.- No puedo decirte cómo puede regresar él a su cuerpo. Yo solo tengo el don de poder sentir los espíritus, pero no puedo ayudarlos.

¿Entonces?.- exclamó Genzo.

¿Qué podemos hacer?.- musitó Lily.

Lo único que puedo decirles es que, si él está fuera de su cuerpo y no ha regresado es porque dejó algún asunto pendiente antes del accidente.- Jean habló en voz muy baja.- Él debió haber hecho algo importante y no lo hizo porque tuvo ese problema. Entonces, la única manera para que él pueda regresar a su cuerpo es llevando a cabo ese asunto pendiente...

¿Y cómo sabré qué rayos me quedó pendiente?.- musitó Genzo, algo molesto.- Que yo sepa, no dejé ningún asunto a la mitad... Me acababan de decir que gané el título del mejor portero de Europa cuando me accidenté. Y eso, además del Mundial, era lo único que tenía pendiente...

¿Cómo sabremos qué asunto dejó sin concluir Genzo?.- preguntó Lily a Jean.

Eso tampoco se los puedo decir yo.- negó Jean.- Tendrán que descubrirlo ustedes...

Lily y Genzo se miraron el uno a la otra. Lily agradeció a Jean y se retiró de la librería, seguida por Genzo. Jean los vio a ambos y sonrió.

Quizás me equivoque.- murmuró Jean.- Pero el asunto que les hace falta concluir tiene que ver con ustedes dos... Lástima que eso lo tienen que descubrir por ustedes mismos...

Lily suspiró. El día amenazaba con acabarse y comenzaba a ponerse frío. Ella se arrebujó en su chaqueta de mezclilla.

No conseguimos nada.- murmuró ella, decaída.- Lo siento...

No te pongas mal.- pidió Genzo.- Me has ayudado más de lo que te puedes imaginar...

Pero no fue suficiente... .- replicó ella.

Con el simple hecho de conocerte fue más que suficiente.- sonrió él.

Lily le devolvió la sonrisa.

Me gustaría ir al hospital, a verte.- comentó ella.- Quisiera ver cómo sigues... Y además podríamos encontrar la manera de que regreses...

Vamos.- asintió Genzo.

Lily comenzó a caminar, y Genzo la siguió, como siempre. Ella volvió a sonreírle, con un nudo en la garganta. Se había acostumbrado a tenerlo a él siempre cerca de ella, a soportar su compañía y a aprender apreciarla... Lily no quería que Genzo se fuese de su lado, nunca...

"Tengo que encontrar la manera de salvarte", pensó ella. "No puedo permitir que te alejes de mi lado...".

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto, en el hospital, la familia Wakabayashi en pleno se había reunido a charlar con los médicos del hospital y a ver el estado de salud de Genzo. El doctor Stein les repitió a los señores Wakabayashi lo mismo que le había dicho a Touya: los signos vitales de Genzo comenzaban a disminuir y no había ningún dato que indicara que Genzo pudiese despertar del coma algún día. El doctor Stein estaba más que decaído, pero él consideraba que lo mejor sería que Genzo fuese desconectado de los aparatos.

Supongo entonces, doctor, que ya se ha hecho todo lo posible por mi hijo.- dijo Akira Wakabayashi, el padre de Genzo.

Sí, señor Wakabayashi.- respondió el doctor Stein.

¿Y no podríamos llevárnoslo a Inglaterra?.- preguntó Mei-Ling Wakabayashi, la madre de Genzo.- Podríamos encontrar a alguien allá que lo ayude...

La verdad, Genzo no resistiría el viaje.- negó el doctor Stein.- Es muy probable que muera en el camino...

Ya veo...

Mientras los señores Wakabayashi hablaban con el doctor Stein, Kenji y Hana, los otros dos hermanos de Genzo, visitaban a éste.

Hola, hermanito.- saludó Hana.- Recupérate pronto...

Vamos, Genzo.- musitó Kenji.- No queremos que te vayas...

Al poco rato, los señores Wakabayashi entraron a la habitación para ver a su hijo. Touya llegó poco después. La familia habló con el joven en coma, le dieron ánimos... Pero no obtuvieron respuesta...

Tenemos que hablar.- murmuró Akira a su familia.- Debemos decidir lo que sea mejor para Genzo...

Los demás asintieron. Después de mucho rato, ya habían tomado una decisión... El doctor Stein recibió nuevamente en su oficina al señor Wakabayashi, quien se veía extremadamente serio.

Hemos llegado a una decisión.- anunció el señor Wakabayashi.

Lily y Genzo llegaron al hospital media hora después, cuando la familia ya se había retirado. Las enfermeras la dejaron pasar, pues sabían que ella era la "novia" del portero. Lily entró a la habitación y colocó en un jarrón que había por ahí (regalo de Hana) unas azucenas que ella llevó como presente. Dicho acto sorprendió mucho a Genzo ya que él no esperaba que ella fuese a llevarle flores. Lily contempló el cuerpo físico de Genzo por varios minutos y después sonrió.

Te ves tan tranquilo.- musitó Lily.- Como si solo estuvieras durmiendo... Mira qué guapo te ves, sin un solo moretón o rasguño.

Genzo se sorprendió un poco.

¿Qué?.- preguntó Lily, mirándolo.- Es la verdad. Eres apuesto.

Gracias.- respondió él, algo avergonzado.

Lily acarició una de las mejillas de Genzo. Y una vez más, él sí pudo sentir la caricia...

Mira.- señaló Lily, de repente.- ¿Son ésas las fotos que me mencionaste la otra vez?

¿Qué cosa?.- Genzo miró hacia donde ella señalaba.

Tus fotos.- insistió ella.

Genzo miró hacia donde Lily señalaba. Y se sorprendió. En la repisa de la ventana estaban todas las fotografías que Genzo había buscado en el departamento. En todas, él salía solo o acompañado, pero siempre con algún trofeo o alguna medalla...

Supongo que Touya las trajo.- murmuró Genzo, mirando una fotografía en especial.- Sobre todo, buscaba ésta...

¿Cuál?.- quiso saber Lily.

Genzo le enseñó a Lily la fotografía. En ella, él aparecía con un muchacho de su misma edad, el cual usaba un extraño peinado de puntas hacia atrás. Ambos traían medallas colgadas de sus cuellos y portaban el uniforme de la selección japonesa. El joven amigo de Genzo traía una copa de fútbol en la mano.

Él es Tsubasa Ozhora.- explicó Genzo.- Es uno de mis mejores amigos. Y ésta fotografía nos la tomamos al finalizar el Mundial Sub-19, cuando nos hicimos campeones. Ese día, Tsubasa y yo sentimos que no habría nada que pudiera interponerse en nuestros sueños de ganar el Mundial mayor...

Ya veo.- sonrió ella.- Y por lo visto, nunca te separas de tu gorra, ¿eh?

Es un símbolo.- rió él.- Ya no puedo vivir sin ella...

La puerta se abrió. Lily se puso a la defensiva, temiendo que se tratara de Touya y que quisiera darle una paliza, pero se trataba del doctor Stein. Lily suspiró, aliviada.

¡Ah! Señorita Del Valle.- dijo el doctor Stein.- Me alegro encontrármela por aquí...

Buenas tardes, doctor.- saludó Lily.

Tengo noticias qué darle.- el doctor Stein nuevamente tuvo que usar su tono de "malas noticias".- La familia de Genzo ha venido ya a hablar conmigo...

Y... .- Lily contuvo el aliento.

Y han decidido firmar la autorización... .- murmuró el doctor Stein.- Mañana desconectaremos a Genzo de los aparatos... Lo lamento...

¿Qué?.- exclamó Lily.- ¡No puede estar hablando en serio!

Genzo se quedó sin palabras. Había perdido su última oportunidad... Su familia lo dejaría morir...

¡Por favor, no lo haga!.- Lily comenzó a llorar.- Se lo suplico, ¡no lo deje morir!

De verdad, lo lamento, señorita Del Valle.- musitó el doctor Stein.- Entiendo que hacemos lo mejor para él...

¡DEJARLO MORIR NO ES LO MEJOR PARA ÉL!.- gritó Lily, llorando a mares.- ¡Se están dando por vencidos, están tomando por él una decisión que no les corresponde!

Lo lamento, de verdad.- el doctor Stein prefirió retirarse.- Sé que ahorita no lo ve así, pero algún día entenderá que es lo mejor...

El doctor Stein dejó la puerta entreabierta al salir, dándole instrucciones a la enfermera.

Quizás se ponga algo histérica.- le dijo el doctor a la enfermera, sobre Lily.- Tenga listo un calmante, pero solo póngaselo si se pone muy mal.

Sí, doctor.- asintió la enfermera.

La enfermera preparó el medicamento en una jeringa y entró en la habitación. Pero la mujer solo vio a Lily llorando, agarrando fuertemente la mano de Genzo. La enfermera decidió salir y dejarla sola...

Touya había regresado por Kyo y Sakura, para llevarlos al hospital a que se despidieran de su tío. Touya no sabía cómo explicarles a sus hijos lo que pasaría... Justo cuando Touya y sus hijos iban entrando al hospital, Lily salía, con paso veloz.

¡No puede hacer eso!.- le gritó Lily a Touya, cuando ella lo vio.- ¡No puede dejar a Genzo morir!

¿Qué hace aquí, señorita Del Valle?.- Touya se puso a la defensiva.

¿Cómo que qué hago aquí?.- gritó Lily.- ¡Vine a ver a Genzo y me entero de que ustedes han decidido dejarlo morir! ¿Cómo pueden hacer eso?

Hemos hecho lo que creemos que es mejor para él.- replicó Touya.- Y creemos que...

¿Qué dejarlo morir es la solución?.- gritó Lily.- ¡Pues están muy equivocados!

Escuche, por favor.- Touya pudo percibir el dolor de Lily, y se dio cuenta de que era casi tan grande como el suyo.- Todos estos años solo hemos querido lo mejor para él. Siempre dejamos que Genzo buscara solo su propio camino, pero ahora, por primera vez, tenemos que tomar nosotros la decisión por él... Y por eso, vamos a dejarlo ir... No queremos seguirlo teniendo en este sufrimiento...

Lily miró a Touya con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y rabia, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro... Después ella, salió del hospital. Touya suspiró.

Vamos a ver al tío Genzo.- les dijo Touya a Kyo y Sakura, decaído.

Papi.- habló Sakura.- ¿Cuándo regresará mi tío a terminar el rompecabezas con nosotros?

¿Cómo dices?.- Touya se detuvo.

¿Cuándo regresará el tío Genzo a la casa a armar el rompecabezas junto con nosotros?.- insistió Sakura.- ¿Y volverá a ir con él la señorita tan linda que se acaba de ir, como la otra vez?

Touya se quedó estupefacto. Sakura se refería a la vez que ella y Kyo habían estado armando el rompecabezas el día que Lily Del Valle había ido a la casa a decirle que ella podía ver el espíritu de su hermano...

¿De qué me estás hablando, hija?.- preguntó Touya, casi sin voz.

¿Acaso Lily Del Valle le había dicho la verdad?

**Notas:**

¡Bu! Me he encariñado mucho con este fic... Y creo que solo me faltará un capítulo, quizás a lo mucho dos... Yo creo que más bien dos capítulos son los que me faltan para terminar la historia. ¡Juas! De verdad que me ha gustado mucho este fic.


	10. Capítulo décimo

**Capítulo décimo.**

Lily regresó muy triste al apartamento. Ella estaba que no la calentaba ni el sol, le había fallado a Genzo...

Lo lamento.- susurró Lily al espíritu de Genzo.- Hice todo lo que pude, en verdad...

No tienes por qué disculparte.- replicó Genzo.- Hiciste tu mejor esfuerzo y eso te lo agradezco... Al menos se hizo todo lo que se pudo...

Debe haber algo más que se pueda hacer.- insistió Lily.- ¡No puedo dejarte ir!

Creo que ya lo hemos intentado todo.- replicó él.- No queda nada más por hacer...

Lily suspiró. El sol de la tarde se colaba por las ventanas de la sala. El día casi terminaba y el final se acercaba... El doctor Stein había anunciado que Genzo sería desconectado del respirador cerca del mediodía, lo que significaba que le quedaban de vida poco más de 12 horas... Ya no habría tiempo para hacer nada más...

¿Quieres que intentemos ponernos en contacto con alguien más de tu familia?.- sugirió Lily.

No.- negó Genzo.- Me quedan menos de 24 horas de vida. Quiero hacer algo de lo que nunca hice y siempre quise hacer...

Lily le sonrió a Genzo. Ella le dijo que estaría dispuesta a hacer todo con tal de que él fuese feliz. Genzo expresó sus deseos de ir al teatro al aire libre, caminar por el parque a la luz de la luna y contemplar la ciudad desde lo alto. Lily cumplió todos y cada uno de esos deseos, feliz de al menos poder pasar junto a él los últimos momentos de su vida. Genzo se dio cuenta, con mucho dolor, de que él y Lily se estaban comportando como lo hubiesen hecho un par de novios.

"Ojalá te hubiese conocido antes", pensó Genzo. "Ojalá hubiese tenido la oportunidad de saber de ti antes del accidente...".

Y de repente, un pensamiento vino a él: ¿No sería Lily el asunto que él había dejado pendiente? El planeta entero se lo decía. Era un lenguaje difícil de explicar pero muy fácil de comprender... Era como si al estar con ella el mundo se detuviera... Incluso, el hecho de que solo Lily pudiese ver a Genzo lo decía todo...

"Si tú eres mi asunto pendiente", pensó Genzo. "Hallaré la forma de concluirlo. ¿Pero de qué hablo? Si tú eres mi asunto pendiente, me encargaré de que nunca termine... Ahora lo sé, lo único que quiero es estar a tu lado, para siempre...".

Y era como si el planeta estuviese de acuerdo con eso. Genzo podía sentirlo, los árboles, las estrellas y hasta el mismo viento se lo decían...

"Quisiera saber qué fue lo que dejaste pendiente", pensó Lily. "Si lo completaras, podrías regresar a tu cuerpo... Y nunca me dejarías...".

Cuando Lily y Genzo regresaron al departamento a contemplar las estrellas desde la azotea, Lily llevó a _Cridhe _y acompañó la velada con varias canciones, incluyendo "_Can´t help falling in love with you"_. Genzo estaba fascinado...

No sé qué es más bello, si la noche o la melodía de tu violín... .- murmuró él.- O tú misma...

Jajaja, no inventes.- Lily se ruborizó.

Es la verdad.- Genzo sonrió.

Él contempló la ciudad, la cual se veía hermosa de noche, completamente iluminada y reluciente, cual enorme diamante.

Compré este departamento por la vista.- comentó él.- Cuando subí aquí y vi este panorama, supe que era lo que buscaba.

Es hermoso.- asintió Lily.

Siempre pensé que algún día traería a alguien para que arreglara el sitio como un jardín.- rió Genzo.- Para que fuese más agradable el estar aquí...

Quizás algún día pueda ayudarte.- sugirió ella.- Cuando regreses a tu cuerpo y todo se arregle...

No has perdido la esperanza, ¿verdad?.- él sonrió.

No.- ella le devolvió el gesto.- Porque un hombre como tú, con tanta fuerza de voluntad y determinación no puede morir así. Sé que encontrarás la manera de concluir tu asunto pendiente. Y sé también que regresarás a tu cuerpo a tiempo...

Fue en ese momento. Genzo sintió el golpe más fuerte que nunca... Y supo que Lily era lo que le hacía falta...

Aun recuerdo cuando le pedí a Lasse que me ayudara a componer esta canción.- comentó Lily, luego de un rato.- Fui tan descarada como la vez que le pedí que me diera clases de violín.

¿Te refieres a Lasse Nordenström?.- inquirió Genzo, sorprendido.- ¿El famoso violinista?

Sí. Es novio de mi tía July.- asintió Lily.- Yo desde hace mucho tiempo tenía muchos deseos de aprender a tocar el violín, porque esa melodía que compuse y que escuchaste en el estadio resonaba en mi mente desde hacía mucho tiempo y no hallaba cómo expresarla... Lo curioso es que la inspiración necesaria para componer esa canción me llegó aquí, en Alemania...

¿Y eso?

No lo sé.- suspiró ella.- Desde que llegué a aquí, sentí algo extraño, como si mi vida estuviese a punto de tener un gran cambio...

Genzo no dijo nada, solo miró a Lily de una manera muy profunda. Mucho más tarde, ya de madrugada, Lily y Genzo se acostaron en la cama, con el cuarto en semipenumbras. Ella extendió su mano y él la tocó. Nuevamente, la conexión que había entre ellos se hizo patente...

Ahora estoy más que seguro.- murmuró él, sin dejar de tocar a Lily.- Era mi destino el conocerte... Ahora sé que tú eres mi asunto pendiente...

Lily sonrió. Las horas transcurrieron lentamente, como si el tiempo se hubiese apiadado de los amantes que no querían separarse... En la madrugada, Genzo se quedó dormido. La mano de Lily nunca había dejado de sostener la de él...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Taro estaba deprimido. Uno de sus mejores amigos moriría dentro de pocas horas y no había nada que él pudiese hacer para impedirlo... Tsubasa y Sanae se sentían tan mal como él... E igual de impotentes...

No puedo creer que Genzo vaya a morir.- Sanae lloraba lágrimas silenciosas.- No puedo creer que sea cierto. Tiene que ser un mal sueño...

Es increíble que no haya nada más qué hacer.- suspiró Tsubasa.- Tanta tecnología, tanto avance médico y no se pudo hacer nada más...

Era como si su espíritu hubiese abandonado su cuerpo.- comentó Taro.- Como si Genzo se hubiese ido muy lejos...

¿Cómo si su espíritu hubiese abandonado su cuerpo?.- repitió Sanae.- Yo sentí lo mismo... Sé que es ridículo pero así lo sentí...

Quizás no sea ridículo.- negó Tsubasa.- Quizás sea la verdad. Quizás es cierto que Genzo ha dejado de estar en él.

Quisiera saber cómo podemos ayudarlo.- musitó Sanae.

Creo que ya es demasiado tarde.- replicó Tsubasa, decaído.- Mañana lo desconectarán...

El celular de Taro sonó. Él se disculpó y se dispuso a contestar el teléfono. Se trataba de su novia.

¿Hola?.- dijo él.- ¿Cómo estás?

¿Taro?.- respondió ella.- ¿Qué pasó con Genzo? ¿Qué les dijo el doctor?

Malas noticias.- suspiró él.- Mañana desconectarán a Genzo de los aparatos...

¡No puede ser!.- exclamó ella.- ¡No pueden dejarlo morir!

Eso es lo mismo que todos hemos estado diciendo.- musitó Taro.- Pero no hay nada más que podamos hacer...

¿Nada? ¿Ni una segunda opinión?.- insistió ella.

No. Ya lo vieron los mejores neurólogos de Alemania.- respondió Misaki, alicaído.- Lo desconectarán mañana a las doce del día... Tsubasa, Sanae y yo iremos a despedirnos de él, ¿quieres venir?

No.- negó ella.- No me gustaría ver a Genzo morir... ¿Sabes? Es una verdadera lástima que todo esto haya pasado...

Lo sé.- musitó él.

¿Y sabes qué es lo que más mal me hace sentir? Que no pudimos conseguir que él y mi amiga se conocieran... .- ella estaba muy triste.

Sí, es una lástima.- murmuró Taro.- Aun me pregunto qué hubiese pasado si no le hubiésemos concertado esa cita a ciegas...

No te sientas culpable.- pidió ella.- De todas maneras ella la canceló. Además, ninguno hubiese podido prevenir lo que pasaría...

Taro suspiró. Él se había sentido culpable por el accidente de Genzo. Después de todo, Misaki había invitado a Genzo a la casa de su novia para poder presentarle a la amiga de ella. Si Taro no hubiese concertado esa cita a ciegas, Genzo no hubiese tenido ese accidente... La novia de Taro también se había sentido culpable, pero como era psicóloga pronto trató de borrar de su alma y de la de él cualquier sentimiento de culpa.

Nosotros no sabíamos que eso pasaría.- dijo ella.- Además, él sufrió el accidente a la salida del estadio de Hamburgo. Quizás de todas maneras lo hubiese tenido...

Taro sabía que su novia tenía razón, pero aun así no podía evitar guardar dentro de él ese terrible sentimiento...

Ya no te sientas mal.- repitió ella.- ¿Quieres que esté mañana contigo?

No, gracias.- negó Taro.- Si tú no quieres estar presente, no te puedo obligar...

De acuerdo.- asintió ella.- De cualquier manera, si me necesitas, háblame...

Claro.- dijo Taro.- Te amo.

Y yo a ti.- ella colgó el teléfono.

Sanae y Tsubasa miraron a Taro con curiosidad.

¿Irá ella mañana?.- preguntó Tsubasa.

No.- negó Taro.- Dice que prefiere no hacerlo...

Ya veo.- asintió Sanae.- Entonces solo estaremos los tres...

Nosotros tres, y su familia.- comentó Misaki.- Las personas que más lo queremos en este mundo...

Tsubasa miró la fotografía que tenía en una mesita, con tristeza. En ella, Genzo, Taro y él aparecían muy sonrientes y felices, con sus sendas medallas de campeones del Mundial Sub-19 colgadas del cuello...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Touya no sabía ni qué pensar. Sakura prácticamente le había dado a entender que Genzo sí había estado presente la vez que Lily Del Valle juró ver su espíritu.

"Es una locura", pensó él. "Quizás Sakura solo se imagina cosas..."

Y sin embargo, recordó lo que todo el mundo decía acerca de que las almas de los niños podían ver los espíritus. Quizás Sakura había visto el espíritu de su tío... Quizás Genzo sí había estado junto a Lily, rogándole a Touya que no lo desconectara...

"Pero ya es muy tarde para dar marcha atrás", pensó Touya. "La autorización está firmada y todo está preparado...". Y Touya muy pronto se arrepintió de su ligereza de pensamiento. "¿Cómo es posible que haya podido pensar eso? ¡Estoy hablando de mi propio hermano! ¡De su vida! Si hay la más mínima oportunidad de que Genzo pueda recuperarse, debería de hacer todo lo posible para que se cumpla... ".

Touya decidió decirle lo que sospechaba a Kenji y a Hana. Y ambos, aparte de sorprenderse, estuvieron de acuerdo con Touya: era una completa locura, pero Lily Del Valle podría tener razón... Y mientras hubiese la más mínima posibilidad de que Genzo se recuperara, ellos tendrían que hacer todo lo que estuviese en sus manos para conseguirlo.

Sin embargo, Akira Wakabayashi acabó con todas las esperanzas.

No puedo creer que realmente crean en eso.- les reprochó Akira a sus hijos.- Sé cuánto desean que Genzo se recupere, yo también lo deseo. Pero creer que su espíritu está buscando la manera de regresar es una tontería...

Hana, Kenji y Touya habían decidido comentarle a sus padres sobre lo que pensaban. Y se habían arrepentido de eso...

Sé que no es fácil para ustedes.- continuó Akira Wakabayashi, con la voz cargada de dolor.- Tampoco lo que es para mí. Pero debemos estar unidos y pensar coherentemente sobre lo que es lo mejor para Genzo...

Touya, Kenji y Hana asintieron. Sabían que su padre tenía razón...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Julieta Del Valle estaba sumamente preocupada por su sobrina. Una amiga suya, que trabajaba como enfermera en el Hospital General de Hamburgo, le había comentado a Julieta que Lily había actuado una escena en el hospital: aparentemente, Lily le había gritado algo al hermano de un conocido jugador. La amiga de Julieta le explicó a ésta el caso de Genzo, y le comentó que el muchacho sería desconectado porque no presentaba mejoría. Lo que más alarmó a Julieta fue el hecho de que Lily se hiciera pasar como novia de Genzo.

No sabía que tu sobrina era la novia de ese jugador.- comentó la enfermera.

Yo tampoco lo sabía.- negó Julieta.- Creo que Lily me ha ocultado muchas cosas...

Julieta colgó el teléfono y miró preocupada a Lasse.

¿Qué ocurre?.- preguntó él.

Creo que Lily podría estar volviéndose loca.- musitó Julieta.

La pelirroja le contó a Lasse sobre lo ocurrido. Lasse también se preocupó mucho por Lily.

Se ha estado comportando de una manera extraña los últimos días.- dijo Julieta.- Lo de la plaga, los silencios, el hecho de que ya casi no viene para acá... Y ahora esto...

Debemos hablar con ella.- sugirió Lasse.- Quizás necesita nuestra ayuda...

Julieta asintió y tomó nuevamente el teléfono para intentar hablarle a Lily. Pero nadie contestó el teléfono del departamento y el celular de Lily estaba apagado. Julieta se desesperó.

Debemos ir a buscarla.- le dijo a Lasse.- Puede necesitar nuestra ayuda.

Tranquilízate, por favor.- pidió Lasse.- Lily no es ninguna niña, sabe cuidarse sola. Ella debe estar haciendo todas estas cosas extrañas por alguna razón. Confía en ella.

¿Y si necesita nuestra ayuda?

Ella misma nos la pedirá.

¿No me acabas de decir que quizás Lily necesite nuestra ayuda y que deberíamos hablar con ella?.- Julieta miró a su novio con cara de "hello con tu hello".

Eso dije, sí.- sonrió Lasse, algo apenado.- Pero tampoco debemos volvernos locos si Lily no contesta el teléfono. Debeos esperar un poco y después volveremos a insistir. Te repito, Lily ya no es una niña, ella estará bien.

Julieta asimiló lo dicho. Lasse tenía razón, Lily ya no era una niña...

Mi amiga me dijo que mañana desconectarán de los aparatos a Genzo Wakabayashi.- comentó Julieta.- Y estaré presente, por si Lily intenta hacer una locura.

Lasse asintió. Sabía que no podría convencer a su novia de que hiciese lo contrario.

**Notas:**

¡Bu! Bueno, pues faltan dos capítulos para el final, cometí un pequeño error de cálculo (para variar ¬¬) y alargaré el fic un capítulo más.

Por cierto, obvio que entre Lily y Genzo no pasó nada, no vayan a ser malpensados ¬¬


	11. Capítulo undécimo

**Capítulo undécimo.**

Cuando Genzo despertó, Lily lo miraba con dulzura. Estaba ya bastante avanzada la mañana y Lily ya se había bañado y arreglado y parecía estar lista para salir.

Buenos días.- sonrió ella.- ¿Estás listo?

¿Para morir?.- refunfuñó él, algo adormilado.- Creo que nunca se está listo para eso...

No, tonto.- ella rió.- Para escapar.

La ultima palabra hizo que Genzo despertara completamente.

¿Escapar?.- preguntó él, mirando a Lily como si se hubiese vuelto loca.- ¿De dónde?

Del hospital.- respondió ella.- Me desperté con una idea en la mente: voy a secuestrarte.

Genzo miró a Lily con muchísima sorpresa. Ahora sí que se había vuelto loca...

¿Secuestrarme?.- preguntó Genzo.- ¿Oí bien?

Sip.- Lily no dejaba de sonreír.- Te secuestraré. Me robaré tu cuerpo.

(Mira tú ¬¬)

No hablas en serio, ¿o sí?.- Genzo no estaba muy seguro de que en realidad hubiese escuchado lo que Lily le había dicho.

Claro que sí.- replicó Lily.- Si me robo tu cuerpo, podré retrasar tu muerte.

¿Y eso como sería?

Fácil. Si tu cuerpo no está en el hospital, no pueden desconectarte.- explicó Lily.

Bueno, eso es verdad... .- Genzo lo pensó unos momentos.- Pero, ¿cómo le harías para sacarme del hospital sin que nadie me vea? ¿Y qué pasará con todos los cuidados que deba de tener?

Detalle, detalles... .- musitó Lily.

También necesitarías quién te ayude...

Eso no es problema. Y sobre los cuidados que necesitarás, pues ya averigüé sobre eso.- dijo Lily.- Lo único que necesito es tener un ventilador portátil para poder administrarte el oxígeno que necesitas a través del tubo que tienes en la garganta.

¿Cómo es que sabes todo eso?.- Genzo estaba sorprendido.

Mi papá es médico.- sonrió Lily.- Y le hablé hace media hora, preguntándole todas mis dudas.

Hablas en serio, ¿cierto?.- Genzo miró a Lily fijamente a los ojos.- Realmente estuviste considerando todas las posibilidades...

Sí. ya te lo dije: no te dejaré morir.- ella le sostuvo la mirada.

Era un plan de lo más descabellado, pero podría funcionar...

¿Y quién te ayudaría en esto?.- inquirió Genzo, mientras Lily se preparaba para llevar a cabo su loco plan.- Necesitarás a aun amigo que te apoye incondicionalmente en todo...

No hay ningún problema.- Lily rió.- Sé a quién llamar.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Esmeralda se alegró mucho cuando Lily le llamó por teléfono, pero terminó por sorprenderse cuando ella le pidió ayuda para algo importante y no quiso ultimar los detalles por teléfono.

Por favor, Esme.- pidió Lily.- Necesito tu ayuda. Es algo muy importante, por favor, amiga...

Bueno.- suspiró Esmeralda.- Está bien, te ayudaré, Li-chan. ¿No es nada ilegal, cierto?

¡Gracias!.- Lily habló tan rápido que Esmeralda apenas y le entendió.- Te veo en el Hospital General de Munich en media hora...

Pero... .- Esmeralda quiso replicar, pero Lily ya había colgado.- ¡Ah! En fin...

Esmeralda suspiró. Lily era su amiga y si ella le pedía ayuda, Esmeralda haría todo lo posible. Lo que no le gustaba era la lista de cosas que Lily le pidió: varias bolsas grandes de basura y la vagoneta que conducía el hermano de Esmeralda.

"¿Para qué rayos querrá todo eso?", se preguntó la chica. "No tiene sentido".

Esmeralda llegó al hospital pasadas las once de la mañana. Ella recordó que a las doce un amigo suyo dejaría este mundo... Esmeralda trató de no pensar en eso y se preocupó por reunirse con Lily en el sitio que ella indicó, es decir, en la lavandería del hospital. Esmeralda llegó y buscó a su amiga con la mirada y no la vio, pero al pasar por una puerta sintió que alguien la tomaba del brazo y la jalaba hacia el interior.

¡Ah!.- se sorprendió Esmeralda.- ¡Suélteme!

¡Shh, no grites!.- pidió Lily.

¡Li-chan! ¿Qué hacemos aquí?.- preguntó Esmeralda.- ¿Qué es todo esto, qué es lo que quieres hacer?

Salvar a alguien.- respondió ella.- Por favor, no me hagas más preguntas, te prometo que cuando esto finalice te lo diré todo...

Lily tomó dos uniformes quirúrgicos y dos batas blancas y le dio un juego a Esmeralda, pidiéndole que se cambiara de ropa. Esmeralda tenía muchas ganas de preguntarle mil cosas a Lily pero se contuvo. Su amiga se veía realmente desesperada y Esmeralda, con su amplio entrenamiento en psicología, reconoció la urgencia de salvar algo muy importante en los actos de su amiga. Decidió ayudarla en todo lo que necesitara... Una vez que ambas chicas estuvieron vestidas como el personal del hospital, Lily guió a Esmeralda por el corredor y la condujo hasta el almacén, de donde Lily tomó un equipo de intubación y un ventilador portátil. Esmeralda tenía muchas ganas de hacer preguntas, pero Lily estaba tan concentrada en sus actividades que prefirió no hacerlo. Cuando las chicas se encontraron nuevamente en el corredor, Lily le pidió a Esmeralda que le ayudara a guiar una camilla hasta una habitación en el tercer piso del hospital. Esto fue suficiente para la mexicana.

Li-chan, me tienes que decir en este mismo instante qué rayos es lo que vamos a hacer.- pidió Esmeralda, deteniéndose.

Te lo diré.- respondió Lily.- Si prometes no tratar de detenerme...

Solo dímelo.- exigió Esmeralda.

Bien.- Lily suspiró.

Lily le contó a Esmeralda su loco y descabellado plan. De hecho, le contó todo, inclusive el hecho de que Lily podía ver al espíritu de Genzo. Esmeralda estuvo a punto de dar un grito. Estaba más que convencida de que Lily había perdido el juicio...

¿Estás loca?.- exclamó Esmeralda. En ese momento, ambas chicas llegaron al tercer piso.- ¿Sabes lo que nos podría pasar si nos cachan? ¡Nos meterían a la cárcel!

No nos descubrirán.- negó Lily.- Por favor, Esmeralda, te lo suplico. No puedo dejarlo morir, no a él... Tengo que hacer algo para salvarlo, sea lo que sea, no me importan las consecuencias... Lo único que deseo es salvarle la vida...

¿Esperas que te crea que puedes ver su espíritu?.- gritó Esmeralda.- ¡Has perdido el juicio!

¡Yo también creía que era imposible pero no lo es!.- replicó Lily.- ¡Y sé que no estoy loca, verdaderamente puedo ver a ese hombre y no puedo dejarlo morir! ¡Por favor, ayúdame!

Esmeralda suspiró. Estuvo a punto de negarse e ir a buscar a los guardias del hospital cuando Lily la hizo entrar a la habitación de Genzo. El espíritu de éste ya se encontraba ahí, junto a su cuerpo. Genzo había quedado con Lily en que ellos se verían en la habitación. Cuando Genzo vio a Esmeralda se quedó atónito... Y lo mismo le pasó a ella cuando vio el cuerpo de Genzo en la cama.

Míralo.- pidió Lily.- No podemos dejarlo morir...

¡No puede ser!.- exclamó Esmeralda.- ¡Es Genzo!

¿Esmeralda?.- musitó Genzo.- ¿Eres tú?

¿Lo conoces?.- le preguntó Lily a Esmeralda.- ¿La conoces?.- le preguntó después a Genzo.

Ella es la novia de mi amigo, Taro Misaki.- respondió Genzo, sorprendido.- ¿Cómo es que la conoces? ¿Ella es la amiga de la que me hablabas?

Él es uno de los mejores amigos de mi novio.- respondió Esmeralda.- No puedo creerlo...

¿Genzo es amigo de Taro Misaki?.- Lily no lo podía creer.- ¿Hablas en serio?

Sí.- asintió Esmeralda.- De hecho... Genzo es la cita a ciegas que Taro y yo te concertamos y la cual tú cancelaste, ¿lo recuerdas?

¿Genzo era mi cita a ciegas?.- exclamó Lily, atónita.

Tres meses antes, Esmeralda y su novio, Taro Misaki, le habían concertado una cita a ciegas a Lily con uno de los amigos de Taro, pero Lily la canceló en el último minuto...

¡Sí!.- gritó Esmeralda.- ¡Él era tu cita a ciegas! ¡Y recuerdo que no te insistí que volvieras a salir con él porque... !

Porque había sufrido un accidente... .- murmuró Lily.- Recuerdo eso...

Genzo no podía creer lo que acababa de oír. ¡Lily era la chica que él debió haber conocido la noche del accidente! ¡Entonces, sí estaba en su destino el conocerse! ¡Y Lily sí era su asunto pendiente!

Increíble.- murmuró Genzo.- Tú eres mi destino...

Genzo... .- murmuró Lily.- Por favor, Esmeralda, ayúdame. Tú sabes que quieren desconectarlo y no podemos permitirlo...

Pero los médicos han dicho que no pueden hacer ya nada más por él.- replicó Esmeralda.- ¿Por qué deseas tanto el salvarlo?

Porque no puedo dejarlo ir.- respondió Lily, muy seria.- No puedo perderlo... Novoy a perderlo.

Genzo se sintió muy conmovido y sonrió. Esmeralda miró a su amiga y también sonrió.

Te ayudaré.- dijo Esmeralda, decidida.- No puedo permitir que desconecten a Gen-san...

Lily sonrió. Ella desconectó a Genzo del ventilador de la habitación y lo conectó al ventilador portátil, usándolo como su padre le había enseñado. Iba a resultar un tanto complicado el que Lily y Esmeralda pudiesen pasar ellas solas el cuerpo de Genzo a la camilla, pero Lily recordó un viejo truco que le había enseñado su madre, quien era enfermera, sobre inclinar la cama para que resultara más fácil transportar el cuerpo.

Mientras tanto, el doctor Stein acompañado de la familia Wakabayashi, Tsubasa, Sanae y Taro, se dirigían hacia la habitación de Genzo y doblaron por el corredor justo cuando Esmeralda y Lily intentaban sacar la camilla de la habitación.

Oh, no... .- musitó Genzo, al ver a sus familiares y amigos.

¿Qué ocurre?.- inquirió Lily.

¿Qué está pasando?.- gritó el doctor Stein.- ¡Deténganse!

Eso es lo que ocurre.- contestó Genzo a Lily.

Ya nos cayó el chahuistle.- murmuró Lily, en español.

Me lleva... .- musitó Esmeralda.

¡SEGURIDAD!.- gritó el doctor Stein.

Pronto, dos agentes de seguridad se dirigieron veloces hacia las chicas. Esmeralda pensó con rapidez y empujó un carrito de medicamentos en el camino de los guardias.

¡Vete, Li-chan!.- gritó Esmeralda.- ¡Saca a Gen-san de aquí!

¿Esmeralda?.- inquirió Taro, sorprendido.- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Pero Lily no se detuvo a ver lo que pasaba. Corrió con la camilla, acompañada por Genzo, quien se adelantó un poco para ver si Lily tenía el camino libre. Mientras tanto, el doctor Stein y los demás ya habían conseguido levantar la barrera que Esmeralda había puesto. Taro ya hablaba con ella para que tratara de aclararle la situación. A lo lejos aparecieron Julieta y Lasse, y al ver lo que ocurría corrieron hacia en donde estaban todos los demás.

¡Válgame!.- gritó Julieta.- ¿Qué es lo que Lily está tratando de hacer?

Creo que intenta robarse un cuerpo... .- musitó Lasse.- A juzgar por el lío que se está creando...

¡No puede ser!.- gritó Julieta.- ¡Te dije que debimos haber hablado con ella antes! ¡Lily, detente por favor!

Genzo se dio cuenta de que por el otro corredor por el que Lily quería escapar iban a todo correr otros tres guardias de seguridad. Genzo supo que todo estaba perdido...

¡No!.- gimió Lily.- ¡Por favor, no!

No hay otra cosa que podamos hacer.- musitó Genzo.- Hasta aquí llegamos...

Lily pronto fue acorralada. Los guardias los rodearon y ella detuvo la camilla, abrazándose del cuerpo de Genzo.

Suficiente.- dijo el doctor Stein.- Hasta aquí llegó, señorita.

Touya, Kenji, Hana, los señores Wakabayashi, Tsubasa, Sanae, Julieta y Lasse y hasta los propios Taro y Esmeralda miraron a la chica que abrazaba al joven dormido en la camilla. Lily comenzó a llorar. Genzo pronto notó que en el suelo había algo que se parecía mucho al tubo que él tenía en la garganta para respirar... Genzo vio su cuerpo y se dio cuenta de que ya no traía en la garganta el mencionado tubo... El aparato que marcaba los signos vitales de Genzo comenzó a pitar...

Lily.- dijo Genzo.- Creo que es el final... Lo presiento...

¿Qué? ¿NO!.- gritó Lily, mirando cómo el espíritu de Genzo comenzaba a desvanecerse.- ¡No te rindas, por favor! ¡No dejes que te arrastre, no te dejes vencer!

Lo siento.- murmuró él.- Esto es mucho más fuerte...

Genzo casi desaparecía. El aparato que marcaba los signos vitales anunció que Genzo había caído en paro cardiorrespiratorio (o sea, que el corazón dejó de latir, pues). Todos se quedaron atónitos...

¡NO!.- gritó Lily, llorando a mares.- ¡No me dejes, Gen, por favor! ¡Te amo!

Lily se inclinó y besó a Genzo en los labios. El espíritu de él se llevó la mano a la boca, sorprendido por el beso y por la declaración., justo antes de que desapareciera...

"_Ahora estoy más que seguro. Era mi destino el conocerte..."._

Sanae, Esmeralda, Hana y la señora Wakabayashi comenzaron a llorar. Julieta miró la escena con mucha tristeza... Touya, Kenji, Tsubasa, Lasse y el señor Wakabayashi agacharon la cabeza, apesadumbrados... El doctor Stein y los guardias de seguridad estaban sin saber qué hacer o decir... Lily seguía llorando...

Y de pronto, el milagro ocurrió. El aparato de los signos vitales volvió a pitar, anunciando que el corazón de Genzo volvía a latir... Todos miraron a Genzo, sorprendidos.

¿Genzo?.- inquirió Tsubasa.

La frecuencia cardiaca de Genzo siguió aumentando, hasta que llegó a lo normal. Y Genzo comenzó a respirar por sí solo... Todos se reunieron a su alrededor para presenciar el milagro... Y de pronto, Genzo se movió y abrió los ojos...

¡Genzo!.- gritó Tsubasa.- ¡Amigo, volviste!

Tsubasa.- murmuró Genzo, con voz ronca.- Sanae.

Estás de vuelta.- Sanae lloraba.

Todos los familiares y amigos de Genzo se reunieron alrededor de la camilla, llorando agradecidos. Lily no se separó de él. Touya la miró y sonrió.

Mira, Genzo, aquí está tu novia.- le dijo Touya a su hermano.- Lily, ¿la recuerdas?

Hola, de nuevo.- sonrió Lily.- ¿Cómo te sientes, Gen?

Pero Genzo miró fijamente a Lily, con mucha seriedad. Y después movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

Lo lamento.- dijo él.- Pero no la recuerdo, señorita. Discúlpeme, yo no tengo una novia.

Se hizo un silencio absoluto. Lily sintió que el corazón se le rompía el pedazos... Todo el mundo clavó la mirada en ella... Y Genzo la miraba con mucha indiferencia...

¿Lily?.- aventuró Julieta.

¿Li-chan?.- inquirió Esmeralda.

Pero no obtuvo respuesta. Lily se dio la vuelta y se marchó por el corredor...

**Notas:**

¡Noticias! **ESTE FIC AUN NO ACABA**. Tuve un pequeño error de cálculo, por lo que decidí prolongar el fic un capítulo más. A mí no me molesta, espero que a ustedes tampoco. Entonces, si todo sale como lo planeé, el próximo capítulo sí será el final.

Un ventilador es un aparato que realiza las funciones normales de respiración de un ser humano cuando éste no puede respirar por sí solo debido a alguna enfermedad. En otras palabras, un ventilador realiza la función que deberían de hacer los pulmones. No vayan a pensar que estoy hablando de los ventiladores que echan aire para quitar el calor ¬¬

Por cierto, ya revisé el capítulo anterior y tenía varios errorcillos, por lo que decidí corregirlos, sugiero que lo vuelvan a leer porque sí fueron varios los errores que cometí en las conversaciones.


	12. Capítulo duodécimo

**Capítulo duodécimo.**

Genzo se restableció a pasos agigantados, una vez que consiguió despertar del coma. En poco tiempo ya estaba listo para regresar a su vida normal. Lo único malo era que el Genzo que había despertado era idéntico al que era antes del accidente, es decir, serio, reservado y con un solo pensamiento en la cabeza: el sóccer. Para el Genzo que despertó del coma, Lily Del Valle no era nadie importante en su vida...

Esmeralda y Taro, después de que ambos hablaron para aclarar el misterio de lo ocurrido en el hospital, decidieron creer que quizás la versión que Lily les había contado podría ser cierta, ya que ninguno se explicaba cómo era que la mexicana pudiese conocer tanto sobre el portero. Sin embargo, también estaba la otra teoría de que muy probablemente Lily se lo había inventado todo basándose en lo que ella hubiese podido ver o encontrar en el departamento de Genzo... Y esto fue lo que la mayoría optó por creer. Sin embargo, independientemente de eso, Esmeralda y Taro quisieron volver a concertar una cita entre Genzo y Lily, pero ésta se negó... De hecho, Lily casi no hablaba ya con Esmeralda o con nadie más. Ella abandonó el departamento al día siguiente de que Genzo despertó del coma...

Es una verdadera lástima.- le comentó Esmeralda a Taro, en alguna ocasión, refiriéndose a Lily y a Genzo.- Aun sigo pensando que ellos hubiesen podido hacer una increíble pareja...

Yo también lo creo.- asintió Taro.- Pero Genzo sigue sin querer saber nada acerca de mujeres...

Y Li-chan no quiere saber absolutamente nada sobre Gen-san.- suspiró Esmeralda.- Qué lástima...

La verdad era que Lily no soportó el golpe de ver que Genzo no la reconociera. Durante los primeros días, ella creyó que todo había sido un loco invento de su atormentado cerebro y su solitario corazón. Pero un día que Lily no soportó el dolor se dirigió a la tienda de libros en donde trabajaba Jean Lacoste y sostuvo una larga charla con él.

El mundo de los espíritus no coincide con el de los vivos.- dijo Jean.- Era muy probable que esto pasara, que él no recordara nada de lo vivido en los últimos días... Él volvió a su cuerpo y su memoria despertó en el punto en la cual se quedó antes del accidente, y eso pasó, como ya te dije, porque el mundo de los vivos se separa del de los espíritus.

Entonces todo esto fue una pérdida de tiempo.- musitó Lily.- Es decir, no fue una pérdida de tiempo, le salvé la vida, pero yo estoy como al principio, quizás peor, ya que ahora yo lo conocí, me enamoré de él y resulta que ni siquiera se acuerda de mí...

Ya sabía yo que ustedes se gustaban.- Jean sonrió.

Corrección: a mí me gusta Genzo. Él no sabe ni quién soy.- replicó Lily.

¡Ja! No seas pesimista.- bufó Jean.- ¿No te diste cuenta de que la atracción era mutua? Y Genzo no te ha olvidado, solo que tiene los recuerdos demasiado escondidos por los hechos que él vivió en la vida real. Además, estaba en el destino de ambos conocerse...

Eso no es verdad.- murmuró Lily.- No creo que haya sido nuestro destino...

Claro que lo es.- contradijo Jean.- Date cuenta: él despertó porque tú lo besaste y le confesaste lo que sentías. Solo tú conseguiste unir su espíritu a su cuerpo, porque lograste conectarte con él de una manera mucho más profunda que lo que las demás personas que lo rodean han hecho hasta ahora. Eso solo puede significar una cosa: estaba escrito en el destino de ambos.

¿Y de qué me sirve?.- musitó Lily, amargamente.- ¿Si él no consigue recordarme?

¿Y qué has hecho para que él te recuerde?.- inquirió Jean.- Tú tienes que hacer que él te recuerde...Debes acercártele.

No estoy muy segura de poder soportar el dolor de ver que él no sabe quién soy.- murmuró Lily.

Niña, date cuenta: Él sí sabe quién eres.- replicó Jean.- Solo que no lo recuerda...

Lily suspiró. ¿Realmente valdría la pena hacer el intento? Y su corazón le dio la respuesta inmediata: Sí. Pero no sabía cómo hacerle para que Genzo la recordara...

Julieta y Lasse intentaron apoyar a Lily en todo. La chica no quiso regresar a vivir con su tía y su profesor de violín, Lily aceptó una de las tantas ofertas de departamentos que ella había rechazado para vivir en el departamento de Genzo. Lily se negó incluso a vivir con Esmeralda, por el temor que en algún momento Genzo se apareciera por ahí en compañía de Taro y ella tuviese que soportar su mirada de indiferencia...

Es una lástima que haya pasado todo esto.- le comentó Julieta a Lasse.- Ojalá hubiese podido prevenir lo que ocurriría...

No hubieses podido predecir algo así.- la contradijo Lasse.- Deja de recriminarte.

Es que muy seguramente Lily debió haberse sentido muy sola como para inventarse un cuento así.- musitó Julieta.- No debí haberla dejado sola, todo esto era una señal de alarma, Lily nos pedía ayuda a gritos y no nos dimos cuenta...

Lasse ya no dijo nada. Él también se sentía un poco culpable, pero siguió pensando que Lily siempre pudo salir adelante sola y lo seguía creyendo.

Tranquila, Jules.- murmuró Lasse, abrazando a su novia.- Todo saldrá bien. Lily es como tú: nunca se da por vencida. Hay que darle tiempo y confiar en ella. Y si Lily necesita nuestra ayuda aquí estaremos para dársela...

Claro.- asintió Julieta, recargándose en su novio.- Aquí estaremos...

Julieta continuó con su trabajo de profesora de Historia de la Música en la Universidad de Hamburgo, y Lasse continuó dando clases de violín. La vida pronto volvió a tomar su curso normal...

Genzo, por su parte, solo sabía que había sufrido un accidente y que había pasado tres meses en coma y que después presentó una recuperación milagrosa y nada más. Él volvió a enfrascarse en su rutina diaria: el fútbol, entrenar, el fútbol, armar rompecabezas con sus sobrinos, el fútbol, charlar con Taro sobre la Champions League, el fútbol, charlar con Sanae sobre el futuro bebé Ozhora, el fútbol, haciendo planes con Tsubasa sobre el próximo Mundial que jugarían, el fútbol, recibir su título como mejor portero de Europa, el fútbol...

Pero, aun cuando Genzo tenía todo lo que siempre había deseado, él sentía que le seguía faltando algo...

Touya siguió recibiendo a su hermano como siempre, aun cuando en su interior guardaba un sentimiento de culpabilidad aunque no podía definir la causa... Sin embargo, él veía a su hermano el recuperar su vida y se decía que la vida no podía estar mejor...

Sin embargo, cuando Genzo jugaba a armar rompecabezas con Sakura y Kyo, Touya notaba que Genzo se quedaba mirando fijamente hacia un punto en específico de la habitación, con la mirada perdida, o que sonreía sin causa aparente cuando Sakura se preparaba sándwiches de mermelada...

¿Qué te ocurre?.- le preguntó Touya a su hermano en alguna ocasión, cuando Genzo volvió a presentar ese tipo de comportamiento extraño.

La verdad, no lo sé.- respondió Genzo, sorprendido de su propio comportamiento.- Es como si mi mente se esforzara en recordar algo...

Una vez, Genzo pasó enfrente de la librería en donde trabajaba Jean Lacoste. Genzo dirigió la mirada accidentalmente hacia el interior del local y se dio cuenta de que Jean le sonreía con mucha familiaridad. Genzo se sorprendió, ya que él juraba que no conocía al hombre, y sin embargo, algo en su mente le dijo que sí... Y una noche, cuando Genzo se dedicó a reacomodar las fotografías que Touya se había llevado al hospital, Genzo se dio cuenta de que le faltaba una, pero no fue eso lo que más le sorprendió, sino la marca de un dedo que alguien había dejado en uno de sus trofeos...

Una mañana, durante el entrenamiento, los jugadores del Hamburgo escucharon una bella melodía interpretada por un violín anónimo. Todos estaban sorprendidos por la belleza de la interpretación.

¡Qué hermosa canción!.- comentó Margus.- Me gustaría saber cómo se llama.

Se llama "_Can´t help falling in love with you"_.- respondió Genzo, sorprendiendo a todos, inclusive a él mismo.

¿Cómo sabes eso, Gen?.- inquirió Kaltz.

Sinceramente, no lo sé.- contestó Genzo, atónito.

Gen. Kaltz lo había llamado así, pero Genzo estaba seguro de que él no había sido el primero en llamarlo de esa manera... Y cosas así le iban sucediendo al SGGK. Había en su vida ciertos hechos o circunstancias que le lanzaban señales de alerta, pero Genzo no conseguía establecer una conexión...

Lily, en su nuevo departamento, frío e impersonal, contemplaba el cielo estrellado. Junto a ella tenía la fotografía en donde Genzo aparecía con Tsubasa. Lily había tomado la foto sin motivo aparente, poco antes de abandonar el hospital. Bueno, eso de que sin motivo aparente era una mentira: Lily había tomado la fotografía para tener algo que le recordara a Genzo...

Dicen que eres mi destino.- murmuró Lily, contemplando la foto.- Pero si así fuera, tú no me hubieses olvidado...

Y sin embargo, varios pensamientos vinieron a la mente de Lily... La manera en como ella había conocido a Genzo había sido de lo más extraña, el departamento no consiguió rentarse sino hasta que Lily llegó, además, la forma en como ella se enteró de dicho apartamento fue rara: un volante insistente que se negó a desprenderse del cuerpo de Lily hasta que ella leyó lo que contenía escrito... Y después, el hecho de que solo Lily pudiese ver a Genzo... Y para empezar, Genzo y Lily iban a conocerse la noche del accidente, claro, si ella no hubiese cancelado la cita y él no se hubiese estrellado contra un camión...

_Yue_ llegó hacia ella y le ladró, en un gesto de interrogación.

Ya te lo dije: él ya no volverá más.- le dijo Lily al can.- Ya recuperó su cuerpo y está tan ocupado que no recuerda quiénes somos.

¡Guau!.- ladró _Yue_.- ¡Guau, guau!

¡No! ¿Para qué rayos quieres que intente hacer que él me recuerde?.- preguntó Lily.- Si él es feliz sin mí...

¡Guau, guau!.- replicó el perro.

Sí, tienes razón... .- murmuró Lily.- Lo extraño muchísimo...

La chica suspiró. El perro no dejaba de mirarla con impaciencia, moviendo la cola.

Ya, ya.- suspiró Lily.- Intentaré hacer que Genzo me recuerde... Aunque no va a ser fácil...

Esmeralda se sorprendió mucho cuando recibió la llamada de Lily, diciéndole que quería volver a visitarla a ella y a Taro como antes. Esmeralda estaba sorprendida, pero se alegró de ver que Lily intentaba volver a ser la misma... Un día, Genzo acompañó a Taro al departamento de Esmeralda y el segundo invitó al primero a entrar y éste aceptó.

Solo un segundo.- acordó Genzo.- No me quiero entretener mucho tiempo.

Taro sonrió con cierta picardía. Él se fugó a la cocina, quesque por un vaso con agua para su amigo, mientras Genzo se sentaba en la sala. En ese momento, Genzo vio salir de una de las habitaciones a una chica hermosa de largo cabello castaño oscuro y que tenía una mirada fascinante.

Muy buenas tardes.- lo saludó la chica, quien no era otra que Lily, muy sonriente.

Buenas tardes... .- respondió Genzo, sorprendidísimo.

Había algo en la mirada de la chica y en su dulce sonrisa que hicieron que el corazón de Genzo saltara como loco. La muchacha salió del departamento, sin decirle nada más pero sin dejar de sonreírle. En ese momento, Taro regresó de la cocina.

¿Quién es la chica que acaba de salir?.- preguntó Genzo, aun sorprendido.

¿Quién?.- Taro fingió demencia.- ¿Lily? ¡Ah! Es una amiga de Esmeralda...

Y Taro no dijo ni media palabra más sobre el asunto, dejando a Genzo con miles de dudas...

"Es una locura", pensó Genzo. "¿Por qué me causó tanto impacto esa chica?".

Y por fin sucedió. Un día, Genzo regresó a su departamento después del entrenamiento y lo encontró completamente cambiado... El lugar hacía sido completamente decorado y sus trofeos y fotografías ya no estaban amontonados en una mesa, sino ordenados y acomodados en vitrinas y en las paredes... Genzo no podía creerlo, el lugar estaba arreglado de la manera en como él lo soñó... Y de repente, un perro labrador color chocolate apareció, moviendo la cola y ladrando feliz.

¿Qué haces aquí?.- le preguntó Genzo al perro.- ¿Cómo entraste?

¡Guau!.- _Yue_ se le dejó ir a Genzo y él le dio algunas caricias en la cabeza.

¿Qué rayos?.- exclamó él.- ¿Te conozco?

Genzo sintió que, por más loco que sonara, él conocía a ese perro, aun cuando no recordara haberlo visto antes... _Yue _ladraba insistentemente y señalaba la escalera que conducía a la azotea. Genzo entendió el mensaje y subió las escaleras, abrió la puerta de la azotea y... Fue recibido por un hermoso jardín muy bien cuidado y la bella melodía de un violín, el cual era tocado por la misma chica que Genzo había visto salir del departamento de Esmeralda...

¿Qué haces aquí?.- preguntó Genzo, en voz baja, temiendo romper el hechizo.

Lo lamento.- Lily terminó de tocar con _Cridhe_.- Soy la persona que ocupó tu departamento mientras estuviste en coma.

¿Cómo entraste aquí?.- quiso saber él.

Con la llave que estaba escondida en la maceta.- respondió ella.- Solo estuve aquí un mes, pero el sitio me gustó tanto que quise arreglarlo un poco antes de irme... Espero que no te haya molestado...

No, no me molesta.- respondió Genzo.- Pero sí me sorprende. Es decir, ¿tú también arreglaste mis trofeos y fotografías?

Sí.- asintió Lily.

¿Cómo supiste que yo quería arreglarlo todo exactamente de esa manera?

Un presentimiento que tuve.- ella se encogió de hombros.- Y de hecho, falta una fotografía.

Lily le extendió la fotografía en donde Genzo salía con Tsubasa. Genzo la tomó y se sorprendió mucho, no porque ella tuviese su fotografía, sino porque algo le hizo recordarle a esa chica... No supo qué fue, si la dulce sonrisa de sus labios rojos o la tierna mirada de sus ojos negros...

¿De dónde te conozco?.- murmuró él, hechizado.

De tus sueños.- susurró ella.

Lily hizo el intento de irse, pero Genzo la detuvo.

Espera.- pidió él.

¿Sí?.- preguntó ella.

¿Me puedes regresar la llave?.- exigió Genzo.

Claro.- aceptó Lily.

Ella se sacó la llave de la bolsa y se la entregó a Genzo. Él la tomó. Las manos de ambos de tocaron y entonces todos los recuerdos de los momentos que vivieron juntos volvieron a la memoria del portero... Genzo recordó todo: cómo la conoció, como ella lo ayudó a saber quién era, como intentó hacer que regresara a su cuerpo, cómo fue que salvó su vida con el beso...

No fue un sueño.- murmuró Genzo, mirando fijamente a Lily.- No fue un sueño...

No, no lo fue... .- susurró Lily.

Lily... .- él pronunció su nombre, con suavidad, saboreando cada momento, cada recuerdo... .- ¿Por qué rayos te dejé ir? ¿Por qué rayos no recordé quién eras?

El mundo de los vivos no se pone en contacto con el de los espíritus.- musitó Lily.

Pero tú conectaste ambos mundos, para salvarme la vida.- murmuró él.- Tú lograste conectar mi cuerpo con mi espíritu... Sabía que tú lo lograrías... De hecho... Tú me conectaste a la vida...

Genzo tomó a Lily por la cintura, la atrajo hacia él y la besó en los labios. El contacto físico entre ambos fue mágico, fue la culminación final de su destino...

Te amo, Lily Del Valle.- susurró Genzo, cuando separó sus labios de los de Lily.- Eres mi destino... Eres lo que siempre busqué, aun cuando no sabía que lo buscaba... Tú me trajiste de regreso a la vida...

Lily sonrió, antes de volver a besar a Genzo... Y el mundo pudo sonreír al fin. El destino de esos jóvenes se había cumplido.

**Fin.**

**Notas:**

Bueno, como les dije, les daré una breve reseña sobre _"Just like Heaven". _Elizabeth (Reese Whiterspoon) es una doctora cuyo único interés en la vida es el hospital. No tiene amigos, familia o novio. Una noche, su hermana le hace una cita a ciegas a la cual no puede llegar porque ella sufre un accidente... Tres meses después, un hombre (olvidé el nombre y el actor P) renta el apartamento de Elizabeth y se topa con el fantasma de ella. Elizabeth le pide ayuda a descubrir quién es y pues el resto ya lo saben: ambos descubren que ella está en coma y que piensan desconectarla porque no presenta signos de mejoría. En verdad, yo me identifiqué mucho con la protagonista, quizás porque es médica y porque yo sé lo que es que tu vida sea cien por ciento hospital y no te quede tiempo para nada más, por eso decidí hacer este fic, aunque no quería que Lily fuese quien sufriera el accidente y estuviese en coma, aun cuando a ella le quedaba bien el papel por ser médica, preferí que fuese uno de los personajes de CT el accidentado porque quería recalcar la obsesión que tienen estos personajes por el sóccer. Originalmente había pensado en Jun, en Taro o en Tsubasa para el papel, pero los fui descartando a todos por varios motivos y al final me di cuenta de que el que quedaba mejor para la historia era Genzo. Y lo demás, es historia...


	13. Epílogo

**Epílogo.**

Julieta Del Valle lee el periódico en su nueva y espaciosa casa, mientras vigila a su hija jugar en su corralito. Flora heredó el cabello rojo de su madre y los ojos grises de su padre...

¿Ya leíste las noticias, Lasse?.- preguntó Julieta a su marido, risueña.

¿Sobre Lily y Genzo?.- responde Lasse, desde la cocina, con otra pregunta.- Claro que ya las leí...

Julieta sonrió al recordar los hechos recientes, los cuales regresaron a su memoria debido al reportaje del periódico. El hijo de Sanae y Tsubasa Ozhora había nacido nueve meses antes y Genzo Wakabayashi había sido el padrino y Lily Del Valle fue la madrina. Ese mismo día, Esmeralda La Salle y Taro Misaki formalizaron su relación. Ellos se casarían en tres meses más, ya que decidieron esperar hasta después de que Taro, Tsubasa y Genzo jugaran el Mundial.

Julieta estaba feliz. Después de tanto lío, su sobrina había salido bien librada y de paso a ella tampoco le había ido tan mal: se embarazó de Flora y, aunque ella y Lasse no se habían casado aun, los tres vivían como una familia, y el amor nunca faltaba...

Lasse regresó a la sala y le sonrió a Julieta.

Es increíble, ¿no crees?.- comentó él.- Flora tendrá con quien jugar.

Sí.- asintió Julieta.

Ella volvió a leer el periódico. El reportaje que le interesaba decía que Lily Wakabayashi, esposa del gran portero japonés Genzo Wakabayashi, estaba esperando a su primer hijo. El reportaje estaba acompañado por una breve entrevista al SGGK, el cual decía que estaba emocionado porque la mujer que lo había traído de regreso a la vida iba a darle ahora otro milagro más. Julieta miró la fotografía a color en donde Genzo y Lily aparecían abrazados y sonrientes.

Se ven muy bien juntos, ¿no crees?.- comentó Julieta.

Sí.- sonrió Lasse.- Igual que nosotros...

Flora lanzó en esos momentos un grito de gusto.

**Notas:**

Gracias, como siempre, a todos los que leyeron mi fic.

Gracias a Samael Bene Elohim por haberme prestado a su personaje, Lasse Nordenström.

Y como dije, este fic va dedicado a Tutanilla. ¡Suerte en todo y ánimo, amiga!


End file.
